Arranged Companionship
by Always Crazy
Summary: Schuester and Beiste simply want the Glee kids and the Football players to get along. Their new plan involves every football player to 'adopt' a Glee Kid. For a month, they have their own Glee Kid to be 'best buddies' with. Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1: TOGETHERNESS

**I suppose I should say I don't own Glee. ( Of course not, right?) Also, this story idea randomly popped in my head, and I had to write it. :)**

**The time on this will seem a little confusing, but it will be after the Superbowl episode and Kurt came back to Mckinley earlier.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As usual, the bell rang, and the students of Mckinley High all went to their respective destinations. Whether that is a club, their house, or an alleyway somewhere, it was a place. Every student had somewhere to go after school, and for Kurt Hummel, that was Glee Club.<p>

It was the only thing he looked forward to most days, especially Mondays. True, all the students separated into their own groups, but they all had the same thought in common: Monday sucked.

Walking into the club fashionably late (how else would Kurt arrive?), Kurt took a seat next to his best friend Mercedes, whom he shared a special handshake with. Despite the fact Kurt was never there precisely on time, he was never there super late, and he was never last to come. The only people in there besides him were Mercedes, as mentioned, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Mike, Quinn and Finn. Artie, Brittany, Santanna, Puck, Lauren, and their own teacher Mr. Schuester was missing.

Soon they all shuffled in at their own pace with some weird excuse for not being there.

"I had to do something…"

"I had to help him."

"I forgot where this room was."

"I let her take me here."

"I just showed up late"

Their excuses hardly mattered though, because it was their club adviser, Mr. Schuester who showed up the latest of all.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Will threw his stuff down and then walked over to the board, his usual spot of the week. Opening a marker, he scribbled one word across the board.

'TOGETHERNESS'

"Uh… Mr. Schue, is that really a topic?" Finn asked, looking confused. He wasn't the only one.

"Yes Finn, it has come to my attention that this club doesn't know how to work together."

"What are you talking about ? We duet fine."

"No, no that isn't what I meant. In general you guys argue too much, and not just with each other. With these guys as well." Mr. Schue swept his hand out as though he were presenting the door, and then the entire football team shuffled in. Everyone looked horrified. The last time this happened, the Glee club had become the football team. Sure, they may have bonded for a few seconds, but they could never really work together.

Loudly, everyone started to protest. They got into instant arguments with the football players whose natural instinct it was to yell back. It wasn't until Coach Beiste walked in and yelled at all of them that they quieted down.

"I am disappointed in you guys! Come on. This is precisely why we are starting this project. It will be lasting the month." Will threw in the last tidbit before the expected roar came once more.

Everyone freaked out; neither group wanted to see each other for a minute, how could they face each other a month? Again, they had to all be settled down again so Will could continue.

"Guys Guys! Listen up. This is a background project, so we will do lessons for the week per usual, alright? Now, Coach Beiste and I have devised this plan and we all have your parent's consent already."

This time nobody said anything; they wanted to hear exactly what their parents had agreed to for them. So they could remember to kill them later.

"All your parents agreed that this is good idea. Ever hear of adopt a brother? Well you guys are doing adopt a Glee Club member. For a month, each football player is assigned a Glee club member to get along with."

Instantly, the protests came, louder then ever.

"What! Neither of my dads would have agreed to anything like that!"

"Mr. Schue, that's wack."

"Can we adopt other members of the club? We're on the football team too."

A variety of complaints came, but the louder part of them had actually come from the Glee Club. The football players didn't look too thrilled either however, and had their good share of protests. After everything got settled again, Kurt was the lone voice to be heard by Mr. Schue .

"… did my dad really agree to this?" Everyone turned to look at him, a slight glare directed towards Karofsky from the Glee kids in the process.

"Yes, Kurt… we all agreed and decided. You are paired with David Karofsky."

Kurt felt everyone around him disappear for a second, even the noise. All that was left in that room was him, and his new football player owner. He turned to look at him, and Karofsky turned to glance at him in return. They both looked horrified.

The noise returned in a flash as everyone started yelling at Mr. Schuester for Kurt's sake. Everyone except Kurt himself, who had gone deadly silent.

He couldn't concentrate for the rest of the club. He figured he already knew all he needed to know about this assignment, so there was no point in listening. He was a little concerned to see who his friends got partnered with, but he couldn't bring himself to listen. The only thing he did seem to notice was that hadn't agreed to let them partner with each other as Glee kid and a football player. They all counted as the Glee Club, if they were in it.

This was horrible, Kurt felt almost as though he couldn't breathe. There was no way he could hang out with David Karofsky for a whole month. No way.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Karofsky's

**This was only updated the next day due to the fact that I already had it written. :P Plus, it was cool to see that people liked the story. ^^Made me happy. (Reviews make me happy too. *nudgenudgewinkwink***

**Karofsky isn't completely present in this chapter, but from after this one he will be there. He will definitely be there.**

* * *

><p>A person's own house was their safe haven; the place where they could relax, and be surrounded by family that cared. Kurt knew that more than anyone else; for a long time he had only lived with his father, Burt Hummel, but he knew his father loved him so much, it didn't matter. It was still the best place for him to be.<p>

With the addition of Carole and Finn to their family, things had gotten more hectic, but he could tell they still cared for him a lot. It was why, no matter what, he loved coming back home the best.

It was for this reason he'd been so confused when his father practically handed him a suitcase. Finn, after parking the car, walked in behind him only to be handed the exact same thing.

"Burt, do we really have to do this?" Finn asked uneasily, staring down at his packed bag.

Kurt was still looking at it confused. Do what? What were they doing? That wasn't even his worst concern; his worst concern was the fact that his dad had even dared to stuff his clothes into this suitcase. They all knew Burt Hummel couldn't fold clothes properly.

"Yes boys… I'm sorry, it hurts me to do this but all of us parent's met and agreed to it. Every one us agreed it has to be done. I can not tolerate this bullying any longer, and if this will help, I am going to try it."

"What… do you mean? What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked, a panicked expression on his face. It sounded related to the project Mr. Schue had given them, but he didn't remember there being anything mentioned that involved suitcases.

Carole arrived from the kitchen, looking miserable but trying her best to hold it together. All three of them stared at Kurt, a pitiful expression on their face.

"You didn't hear Mr. Schue man? Not only do we have to hang out with our new 'best buddies', we have to live with them." Of course Kurt hadn't heard Mr. Schue; he hadn't wanted to listen for precisely this reason.

Because it just kept getting worse and worse. He wanted to believe this was some kind of bad nightmare. Falling to his knees, Kurt laid his head down against the suitcase. It wasn't a nightmare, it was all true. This was happening.

"Look, we know this is hard but it is for your benefit. Karofsky's parents are nice folks… they were devastated to hear about their son's bullying, and want to fix this more than anyone else. This is hard for us too." Burt had walked closer to his son, but he was hesitant to touch Kurt as he sobbed into the suitcase filled with his now horribly wrinkled clothes. He reached in to pat his back, but refrained. He instead gave a look to his wife, Carole, who glanced back at him.

They were no longer sure if they were doing the right thing. It didn't look good if they didn't stand by their decisions though, so they were to all still go through with the plan.

After a while, Kurt looked up.

"A-Are we going right now?" He hiccupped. They had been handed suitcases the second they walked in the door, he was probably just deluding himself by even asking the question.

"Yes son… I will be taking you over there." Kurt had been crying for at least fifteen minutes, but it seemed none of them had budged an inch. All of them had been too concerned to move.

Finn looked the most harrowed; he was protective of his new step brother, and they all knew how bad Karofsky had been to all of them. He didn't understand why they had to do this. He hated the idea just as much.

Still, watching Kurt now he found he had admired him. Slowly standing back up, wiping the tears away from his eyes, Kurt stood up and nodded. A new found determination had come over him, and he was ready to go. There was only one last thing he needed to know.

"Dad…did you pack all my face products?"

* * *

><p>It turned out his dad hadn't packed a whole lot of things. If they were going to do this, it was going to be done right. Kurt almost screamed in horror when he glanced inside his suitcase. All his precious clothes were crudely shoved in there to all fit. He sure hoped David Karofsky was decent enough to own an iron.<p>

It was a whole hour until Kurt was actually in his father's truck and being driven over the Karofsky household. There was no time to repack his suitcase or anything, but he had made sure to get everything he believed he essentially needed, which included a couple more bags of items.

Never having actually been to Karofsky's house, with good reason, Kurt was surprised to see it was incredibly normal. In fact, their house looked rather nice. Well, what had he been expecting? A shack in the middle of nowhere, a box, a cave? Yeah a cave, that's what he expected Karofsky to be living in. He did act that barbaric after all.

Gingerly, Kurt stepped out of the truck. It was difficult since Burt had raised his truck a bit higher off the ground, but he still managed to do it stylishly. His dad walked around and pulled out his son's luggage from the back of the truck. Kurt hadn't liked the thought of his stuff sitting back there in the open, but his dad had told him it had to be done. Kurt just had too much stuff to fit in the truck's cabin.

Kurt only had to hold on to his bags while his father wheeled his suitcase up the driveway and to the Karofsky's front door. Burt pressed the doorbell while Kurt glanced around nervously. His father held his hand protectively around him, but that only made him ore nervous. He said that Karofsky's parents were nice folks, so did he really need to appear so protective?

The door whipped open, and they were soon face to face with Karofsky, who looked a little mortified. Facing Kurt was scary enough, but his father kind of flat our scared him. They weren't looking at Karofsky for long however, because in a flash his parent's were in front of them instead. Kurt could only assume they pushed their son David out of the way, because Kurt could no longer see him and the switch had happened so quick.

Paul and Jennifer Karofsky stood smiling almost a little too happily in the doorway. Kurt had met Paul once, when they had a discussion about the bullying before. He seemed more refined that time; the smile on his face now just looked unnatural. Kurt could tell they were just trying to make a good impression though and he appreciated it.

Too scared to say anything, Kurt was relieved when finally broke the silence.

"Well Kurt, honey, come on in. You too Burt." The two of them moved aside so Kurt and Burt Hummel could come in, pulling in mountains of luggage behind them. They were steered towards the living room where there was a set of couches facing each other. The father and son took a seat on one, their luggage surrounding them, while the Karofsky's sat opposite of them. Except for David who was kind of ghosting off to the side. Nobody made any motion to call him over.

"So Burt... you know you don't have to worry about anything, we'll take good care of him."

"Yes, you don't have to worry about anything. Your boy will be fine." Mr. Karofsky interjected. Burt didn't look too cautious or worried though; they probably had already discussed this in their secret parent meeting.

"I have no doubt that you'll take care of my son, just hard to leave him somewhere else, y'know?"

"Yes, well... let's show him up to his room." Mrs. Karofsky suggested, or rather insisted. Still silent, Kurt picked up his things while Burt took the suitcase. They followed her up the stairs and ultimately to the guest bedroom. Kurt had just noticed it now, but Dave had disappeared a while back. Oh well. It was better this way.

They all crowded into the room, making it appear smaller than it was. It wasn't incredibly small to begin with, but it still made Kurt feel claustrophobic. After dragging in all Kurt's luggage there just seemed to be no space left. Burt had set down the suitcase at the foot of the bed, and then glanced around the room, his hands stuffed into his pocket.

"Nice room you got here. Isn't that right Kurt?"

"Yes dad; thank you for letting me stay in it." The last part was directed towards the Karofsky's. He wasn't very thrilled in reality, but he did have to admit that they were good at décor.

"Well son, it looks like things are going good here... so I am going to head off. I'll call you, alright?" Burt was already practically backing out the door.

"Yeah alright dad, bye..." His dad waved slightly one last time before going back out the hall and down the stairs. Kurt then turned to the Karofsky's who were still trying to appear welcoming.

"Ok Kurt, we're going to back off and let you settle in now. See ya in a little bit." With that, they also backed out the door, closing it behind them. Sighing, Kurt went to sit on his new bed. At the sound of an engine starting, Kurt went to glance out his new window. He watched as his father's truck drove away. Suddenly, the room that had seemed so small and claustrophobic to him just moments before became the loneliest place he had possibly ever been.


	3. Chapter 3: Game On! This Means War!

**I feel like... there was something I wanted to say here, but I suddenly can't remember but I would like to thank everyone for reading and make sure to review. :)**

* * *

><p>So it began.<p>

If this was going to be his life for the month, Kurt knew it had to be _his_ life. Meaning he needed to be in complete control of it. He had to commandeer everything that pertained to him.

It hadn't been more than a minute after he had been left alone in the room that Kurt had set to the task of unpacking. The first thing he rushed to was his suitcase where his clothes were being terrorized. Unpacking them with godly speed, he almost screamed in terror at the wrinkles that adorned his fine clothes. Unfortunately, the iron wasn't kept in the guest room, so Kurt set to his next task. Something that would help prevent him from leaving the room for as long as possible.

Kurt's ipod dock was appropriately set on the bedside table, his ipod properly in it. Blasting good ol' Broadway, Kurt set to the task of making the room worthy for him to live in. This mainly involved hanging up portraits of his idols.

Whether it was the fact that his wrinkly clothes were staring him right in the face or that he ran out of things to do, Kurt finally ventured out to retrieve the iron. Going down the stairs, he planned on simply asking Mrs. Karofsky where it was, finding it, and going back up. They had different plans.

"Oh good! Kurt. I was just about to fetch you for dinner, have a seat. Hope you like mashed potatoes." Well he couldn't refuse... even though the sight of fried chicken was dreadfully repulsive. It was greasy and gross, and simply not anything he wanted to shove down his body. He knew to many it was a siren song, but for him it was just one big warning siren. Kurt went and sat down at the table, feeling extremely awkward.

The Karofsky's table sat six people. Mr. Karofsky sat at the head of it, Mrs. Karofsky to his right. David ate at his left. Kurt sat right next to his 'owner' or whatever with the insistence of said 'owner's' parents.

Nervously, Kurt ate his potatoes and mixed vegetables, trying his best not to speak except for politely refusing the chicken. Paul and Jennifer had of course tried to get him to speak, but with his one word answers they eventually gave up and held a conversation of their own.

For all the stuff David Karofsky yelled at him for at school, Kurt was surprised to see he had nothing to say now. Both of them were quite silent. Dave was the first to finish; excusing himself quietly, he threw his plate in the sink and disappeared up stairs. This left Kurt alone with Dave's parents. Not wanting to be questioned anymore, Kurt shoveled the food down his mouth and copied Dave.

"Oh shoot" Kurt muttered to himself before hustling back down the stairs and asking where the iron was. After getting the answer, he went to go check for it in the front closet, where he was told it was.

"It isn't there." Kurt yelled to from where he was.

"Oh honey, you know what. Ask David. I think he knows where it is." She yelled back to him. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. It was more than obvious that they had been trying to avoid each other at all costs. Still, for the sake of his clothes, it had to be done. It would have to be risked. Kurt yelled an 'ok' back to her and ran back up the stairs.

It turned out that David Karofsky's room was the room right across from his new room. Literally right across. Cursing the house's design in his mind, Kurt lightly knocked on the door.

"Not that I need help from someone like you, but your mom said tha-" Kurt didn't even finish his sentence before the door opened and the iron was practically shoved in his face. Kurt managed to grasp onto it as Karofsky's face replaced it in the doorway.

"I heard you bitching about this. Here." Karofsky said roughly before slamming the door in his face. Except it was the quietest door slam Kurt had ever heard. He was sure it was because he didn't want his parent's to know that he wasn't treating poor little Kurt Hummel the right way. Well if this was going to be the way things were going to be then fine.

* * *

><p>"Hummel... I need to get in there." Having ironed out all his clothes already, Kurt had moved over the bathroom to sort out all his products. Everything for his hair and face needed to be all in order and arranged properly. Then, before he could even think about sleeping, he needed to do his facial routine. He was just about done with the arranging part when he heard Karofsky's gruff voice at the door.<p>

"No. I'm busy."

"Come on...you have been in there for like an hour. I need to take a shower."

"Too bad Karofsky, I am still using it."

"Hummel... it is ten thirty, I need to get in there."

"No!" That was when Karofsky opened the door and stormed in anyway. Kurt thought he had locked it... so much for that thought. Karofsky closed the door behind him, an angered look on his face.

"Hummel I swear if you don't get out now I am just going to get in the shower whether you're here or not."

"F-fine" Kurt replied, just as heatedly. This had to be a bluff; there was no way that he would actually go through with it. Both of them managed to keep a straight face as Kurt opened his first product to apply to his face and Karofsky stripped his shirt. Alright, so far only a minor worry. Kurt started to rub the cream onto his already smooth face. Taking that as a threat to carry on, Karofsky started to unbuckle his pants.

Still refusing to believe Karofsky would continue to strip beside him, Kurt started to hum as though he weren't even there.

Taking to the challenge, Karofsky let his pants fall to the ground and pulled them off.

"Hummel, get out of here, now."

"Make me"

"Fine, have it your way." With that, Karofsky rid himself of his last remaining piece of clothing. Staring at him in complete shock for a little bit too long, Kurt dashed out the door.

Damn it! Karofsky wasn't supposed to win. A largh blush spread across his face, Kurt had retreated back to his bedroom.

If this was going to be how it was, then game on! Karofsky won the battle but he hadn't won the war. Kurt was going to get him back for this alright.

Still, there was no way he could skip his face routine. Kurt glanced at the clock. Eleven O' clock and he still needed to do his face. Kurt wasn't getting his recommended eight hours of sleep tonight and it was all Karofsky's fault.

David Karofsky was keeping him up at night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Buddies

**It's my birthday. :D Reviews please. **

* * *

><p>"Kurt. You know I love you, but if you don't take those sunglasses off, I am going to yank them right off yo perfect face." The glasses were stylish, true, but Mercedes knew something was up. It was already lunch time and she knew her boy Kurt had enough sense to know not to wear sunglasses that long.<p>

"No Mercedes, I look hideous today." Kurt whispered fiercely to his friend who was sitting across the lunch table from him.

"I know we all have off days- it happens to even me- but you got to remember Kurt that we still love you besides, your complexion is gorgeous. We all agree." Rachel piped in, encouraging him, while Tina nodded in support.

Kurt however still remained rather adamant about keeping the shades.

"Guys, you know I- hey! Puck! Give those back they are-!" Midsentence, Kurt seemed to remember his eyes were revealed and threw his hand over them. Though not before he watched Puck spin his designer glasses and catch them with his face.

Once they were off, everyone tried to see what was wrong with Kurt's eyes. Truthfully, they all believed Karofsky had harmed him somehow, it was why they were so concerned. It was no use. Kurt had covered his face up again too fast.

Of course, they weren't ones to give up. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel shared a look. All with the same thought,

Tina and Rachel got up and walked around behind Kurt, silently. They then swiftly wrenched his hands away from his eyes while Mercedes got a look at him.

"Psh boy, you had us all worried for nothin'. You look fine! Maybe a little tired, but fine."

"Mercedes, the bags under my eyes are big enough for…for baby kangaroos! Baby Kangaroos would mistake my eyes for pouches. Very dark pouches."

"Baby kangaroos, Kurt. Really?"

"My dad ordered me a kangaroo. I see you guys are jealous." Everyone turned to look at Brittany, but they didn't stay looking too long. It was always amusing to hear what was coming out of her mouth, but there was no use starting a conversation about it. With Santanna besides her, they took a seat at the table as well. Since the tables couldn't exactly fit them all, they had two of them dragged closer together.

Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and Tina had been here originally but then Puck came. Of course he was accompanied by Finn. Now Brittany was here, and Santana. Mike and Artie had wandered in quietly earlier. Sam was there, but keeping more to himself and no one was quite sure where Quinn was.

Everyone was completely sure where their 'best buddies' were however, there was no way they could forget. Every single one of them sat at the tables beside them.

They had all managed to agree to being separated at lunch, but only this much. Beiste was watching them like a hawk and a lot of them had everything riding on football. It wasn't like it was their school work that was going to save 'em.

Lunch was the only break any of them had. Every second that their buddies could be with them, they were there. They had managed to turn this bonding activity into a nightmare, as only they could. Not like it was a good idea in the first place.

's ideas were never the best, but they were even worse when people started to agree with him.

"Kurt... are you really ok, cause ya know...?" He knew what she was asking, and he really appreciated the concern, but he didn't want to get into it now. All of them wanted to complain so badly, but with their 'buddies' constant vigilant watch over all of them, there was no private time to badmouth them.

"Mercedes... guys, all of you." Kurt took a sideways glance at the 'buddy' table.

"We'll talk about it in Glee."

"Got another brilliant idea?" Mercedes said, elbowing Kurt in the side, though not hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Watcha talkin' about Hummel? Is it something you should be sharing with your _best friend?" _A voice whispered right into his ear, but for the volume it was, he might as well have yelled it. Azimio was a few chairs a way and was laughing at him.

This is what Kurt didn't know. Apparently it was football's off season, and only the player's that were hoping to still be player's for next year were kissing up to Beiste now. Meaning, they were coming to Glee with them too because it was their off season. The voice whispering into his ear was Karofsky, obviously.

"No, _best friend,_ it's nothing you need to know." Kurt replied vehemently, rolling his eyes as Mr. Schuester walked in.

They respected him as the person who helped them, as their Glee Coach, but right now all anyone wanted to do was yell at him.

"GUYS! GUYS! HEEEY!" Mr. Schue yelled as loud as he could, eventually getting everyone to quiet down. Smiling, he glanced around at everyone and nodded.

"Good, I am glad you all look angry… Puck. What do you think of when you think of a challenge?"

"Why Mr. Schue, challenging me to something? Cause you know you can't win."

"No Puck, that isn't what I meant, but I can see you have the right feelings behind it." Mr. Schuester glanced through everyone, and seemed to change his mind on the questioning. Instead, he turned around to write the actual word 'Challenge' across the board.

"This week I want you guys to all think of a song that doubled as a sort of a challenge. You will-"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT KAROFSKY." Everyone stopped to look at Kurt, whose sudden outburst had stopped everyone. His face was red in rage, and now a bit in embarrassment too.

"Uh, will you excuse us a second." Kurt hopped out of his seat and sent a glare towards Karofsky, whom also got up. Beating each other down with their eyes, they walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Karofsky, will you quit whispering crap into my ear. At least in Glee, _please."_ Kurt couldn't handle it. Karofsky had continued to whisper annoying shit into his ear even after Mr. Schue had started talking. He had told him several times to shut it, quietly, until the ultimate outburst.

"Oh, and why not _best friend? _I think we need to talk more."

"Well I don't, I don't think we should be talking at all but if you continue to… I have a lot to talk about. I think everyone would find it fascinating to know your-" Karofsky quickly grabbed a hold of Kurt, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Hummel, I swear, you better not say another word." All playfulness gone, Karofsky had gone suddenly serious. Dead serious, his words implying that the threat still held. That if he told anyone, he was going to kill him.

Kurt knew that those words were intended to scare him, but he instead simply licked Karofsky's hand, causing him to let go immediately.

"Fuck Hummel, that's gross." Karofsky said, wiping his hand off on his jacket.

"Don't go around licking people's hands, you don't know where they've been. Of course, I perhaps gave you a huge hint last night. You sure got a good look."

Again, Kurt found himself looking at Karofksy in dead shock, again being caught off guard. It took him a moment to regain his composure, as well as his angry face.

"You know Karofsky, yesterday when I was told I had to go _live _at your house I cried. I cried so hard, because I hate you that much and I was so scared of you, but you know what not anymore. I realized something yesterday too, this, this is my chance for some kind of revenge. Everyone's watching you, and you can't do a single thing, and maybe you aren't so scary after all."

"Oh is that right Hummel?"

"Yeah it is… and it seems we both have something we wouldn't want people to know. So you leave me alone for now and we keep this all between us? I won't tell anyone that you're… you know, and you won't tell anyone anything about what happened last night."

"…Fine." Karofsky looked a little reluctant, but there was nothing much he could do when Kurt knew his biggest secret. Still looking pissed at each other beyond reason, they turned to walk back into the choir room, where everyone pretended to not have been trying to spy.

Everyone was staring at them as they re entered, and they weren't trying in the least to hide it. They ignored the looks anyways, and Kurt turned to Mr. Schue.

"Sorry Mr Schuester, please continue."

"I was just saying how we'll have to end early today actually, Kurt. I have some things to attend to."

"Oh… a-alright." Great, now he missed the whole meeting. Sighing, Kurt slid back out of his chair. As their club advisor left, Kurt's friend's started to make their way toward him, but as if they had some silent agreement, everyone's buddy stopped them from going any further.

Great, this was miserable. The word buddy used to have a great connotation. Now every time Kurt thought of the buddies, he thought of it as "The Buddies." Not in the 'cute boy band', but more like 'the creepy people that watched your every move' kind of way. They were like some horrible protection agency.

Suddenly, Kurt's life was reminding him a bit of a horrible movie.


	5. Chapter 5: You kids having fun?

**So... this update has taken longer than most, but I was across the country in New York for a while. So couldn't find time to write then.**

**Anyways, thanks the pink post-it and Lady Jones for telling me happy birthday. :)**

**Oh and please review and all that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hummel, just get in the freakin' car."<p>

"No."

"Seriously Hummel, just get in the car." Walking pompously across the otherwise barren parking lot, Kurt Hummel refused to get in the car of one David Karofsky.

It wasn't that Karofsky wanted Hummel in his car; it was more of an obligation. If his parents were to hear that he let the dumbass walk home, then he would be in trouble for it. Currently, David was driving slowly besides Kurt as he refused to get into the car, being as stubborn as ever.

It turned out David wasn't a very patient person. He sped up and spun the car out in front of Kurt, leaving the car longwise in front of him. Though it had stopped him in his tracks, Kurt didn't allow it to faze him and started to walk around the obstruction without saying a word.

"Hummel get in this fuckin' car!" Getting angrier, Dave literally hopped out of his car this time and stood in front of Kurt.

"Get in there or I am going to strap you to the roof."

"Good luck doing that without any rope." Kurt wasn't going to get into that car, and that was final. Kurt sidestepped Karofsky, but Karofsky mirrored his movement, continuously blocking his path. They continued like this until Karofsky finally became pissed off enough to actually pick him up and throw him in the car.

"Harassment! This is harassment! Let go of me!" Kurt yelled along with a few other things, trying to kick him so he'd let go. It didn't work. Karofksy managed to get him in the car, as well as make it to the driver's side fast enough to take off. Unless Kurt wanted to jump out of a speeding car he was stuck.

* * *

><p>There was no one that could doubt that Kurt didn't like living in the Karofsky household, but the way Kurt jumped out of the car once they arrived to it, anyone could have been fooled. It was with joy that he ran to the door, because he knew the other two occupants of the house were completely on his side. Kurt went to open the door, only to be sorely disappointed. It was locked.<p>

"They aren't home; they have work you know." Karofsky reached over him and inserted the key into the lock, opening the door for him. Dismally Kurt walked into the house only to glance back at his bully with fear. Sure, Kurt had declared to this very person that he was no longer scared but who said that had to be true? Obviously being in a house with him alone was quite terrifying.

Karofsky, noticing this, smiled maliciously. As Karofsky walked towards him, Kurt backed away, up until he hit a wall. Kurt visibly flinched as Karofsky's hands got closer to him. Kurt hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes until he was opening them again, only to see that Karofsky's face was in front of his, his large hands on the wall on each side of him.

"Hummel calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop freaking out." He then backed away, keeping true to his promise, and walked off into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Unable to handle what had just happened, Kurt slid down against the wall. He couldn't believe he had panicked like that. Kurt shook his head as if to snap out of it. Glancing at the kitchen, Kurt made a quick dash up to the stairs and to his room where he locked it in extreme paranoia. His heart beating rapidly, he threw his bag down and then collapsed onto his bed. There was no way he was going to survive this. Kurt was sure his dad had forgotten to ask about the Karofsky's work schedule; otherwise he wouldn't have allowed it.

Kurt could hardly fathom what it was Karofsky was thinking. The pose they been in... had been rather suggesting. Then again, this was war right? The only problem with that explanation was that he'd never actually told Karofsky that particular detail. Unless the argument they had earlier counted. He supposed something like this was implied. Sighing, Kurt rolled over facedown on his bed, deciding to be the best place to get over this.

* * *

><p>After a little nap and a little pep talk to himself in his mirror, Kurt was feeling a lot braver. A lot lot braver. Not only had he gathered enough courage to come out of his room, he had even decided to make his first move in this 'war.'<p>

Kurt descended the stairs slowly, peeking around the corner to check Karofsky's location. From his vantage point Kurt was able to see the target sitting lazily on the couch, munching on a bag of Cheetos. Ugh, Kurt swore that the jocks had agreed to a strict junk food diet. Finn ate the same way.

Taking a deep but quiet breath, Kurt stood up, drawing Karofsky's attention to him immediately. Quickly, before he changed his mind, Kurt started to walk towards Karofsky in what he believed was a sexy manner. His goal? To make Karofsky feel as awkward about all this as he did.

"What's wrong? Develop a second stick up your ass?" Kurt almost tripped and fell on his face at this remark. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Karofsky with a face of pure shock. Kurt went through all the phases of confusion, before finally settling on anger. He stormed forward, and sat down on the couch next to him. Like a creep he just stared at him, as if that would help him to come up with some magnificent comeback.

"Listen here you-you barbaric cretin-" Kurt was unable to finish the sentence after that, and not just because he hadn't come up with the words to complete that insult but because for the second time that night, Karofsky had him pinned. He was leaning towards him, causing Kurt to lean further back on the couch.

"Hummel, I know what game you are playing at… it isn't going to work, you aren't going to win."

"W-Why not?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Sorry but maybe I lied; you could win this." There was no answer to this because Kurt's mind had literally been jumbled in that instant, unable to figure out what that meant exactly. The words left him paralyzed there as Karofsky got closer and closer and…

"Hey, kids I'm home, are you two having fun?" Fun wasn't the word Kurt would use to describe this, but all he knew was that Karofsky was off of him in an instant. How fast he had gone back to eating those Cheetos had to be a record. Kurt on the other hand was left flabbergasted, and he was glad Mrs. Karofsky was walking in the door and not actually looking at them.

Kurt glanced over at the clock: 7:34. He had to endure this until this time everyday, a time where Mrs. Karofsky would proceeded to sneakily pop in the door.

"Yeah mom, we were just watching T.V." Karofsky said casually as she then proceeded over there, to check on them.

"Aww, good to see you two getting along. You boys hungry? I will get dinner started."

"Yes Mrs. Karofsky… thank you." Kurt said humbly before watching her vanish back to the kitchen. Kurt glanced at Karofsky, whom seemed to be ignoring him now.

"Well I think I know my song for this week's assignment." He muttered loud enough for the other boy to hear before getting off the couch and heading back up the stairs to his room.

The room was his safe haven, his base, and the place where he could think straight. Why had he ever left it?


	6. Chapter 6: New War

_At first I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>I kept thinking  
>I could never live without you by my side<br>But then I spent so many nights  
>Just thinking how you'd done me wrong<br>And I grew strong  
>I learned how to get along…<em>

It was funny; Kurt's dream had always been to have billions of eyes on him as he worked a stage to everyone's pleasure.

Now, he was trying to avoid making eye contact with every single person that filled the room, especially a certain pair of eyes.

When Kurt had decided to sing the song, he hadn't been familiar with the main lyrics, and only the main chorus of 'I will survive,' his challenge to Karofsky.

_Oh now go,  
>Walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>You're not welcome anymore<br>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire  
>Did you think I'd crumble<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die  
>Oh no, not I<br>I will survive  
>As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive<br>I've got all my live to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>I will survive  
>I will survive<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

Out of courtesy everyone clapped. His voice had been amazing, his determination unrivaled, but the song was questionable because everyone knew who he was challenging.

Silently, Kurt took a seat besides Karofsky whom didn't say anything, but wasn't even trying to hide his smirk.

As Mr. Schue concluded Glee Club for the week, Kurt could feel the glances. Some felt sorry, others questioning, others tormenting. He just wished this whole thing was over. The fact that everyone was talking with their eyes was something scary because it kept things too quiet, especially for a Friday.

Well, it wasn't like anyone was looking forward to the weekend. Since they were living with their football players, everyone now had to spend two continuous days with theirs respectively.

Shuffling out to the parking lot, Kurt followed Karofsky to his car as though he were arresting him, and without resistance hopped in.

Karofsky noticed this, but didn't say anything. The smirk was gone, and he now seemed to be nervous about something. It was a change, but Kurt definitely wasn't going to ask.

It was Friday and Kurt had been there since Monday. Every day after Tuesday had been the same. Mrs. Karofsky would show up at the exact same time, 7:34, and that scared him but it left Kurt always prepared for when she'd be there. Then, an hour later Mr. Karofsky would show up just in time for dinner. It was like clockwork.

So a Mrs. Karofskyless 7:35 was the end of the world for Kurt. He and Karofsky had taken to sitting next to each other on the couch everyday, though as far away from each other as possible, as to look like they were getting along for when Dave's mom got home.

In all honestly, Karofsky had been pretty well behaved, as long as Kurt didn't try to pull anything, Karofsky didn't either. They kept the distance and stuck to their own thing.

It wasn't until 7:45 that Karofsky paused the T.V, causing Kurt to look at him.

"Kurt I have something to tell you… my dad has a business trip this weekend and my mom… she went with him, to make sure that's what it really is I guess." Karofsky said it straight out, which he respected him for, but he still felt the new terror of being alone here with Karofsky.

"But who's going to cook dinner?" Out of everything Kurt could have asked… he could already see Karofsky starting to laugh at him as the question sunk in.

"I didn't know you had such an appetite, Hummel. Don't worry I am not completely useless." Looking quite happy, Karofsky got up and walked over to kitchen, Kurt supposed to prove his point.

All Karofsky did was walk to the kitchen with a slightly happy gait, but what Kurt saw in his imagination was him walking into the sunset, skipping delightedly. That was the contrast between usual Karofsky and how happy he looked at the moment.

Then, he pictured it. How Karofsky had probably expected him to react. That was why he was so nervous earlier, he had been preparing for the worst. He'd probably expected Kurt to start screaming, hyperventilating, perhaps even throw himself out of a window to get away. It sounded a bit over the top, sure, but that was the reaction Kurt expected from himself too. A week ago. He was starting to develop numbness to bad news after the last week.

He didn't even ask why the Karofsky's hadn't mentioned this earlier.

* * *

><p>Kurt had a dream like this once, except Karofsky wasn't the one across the table from him and they weren't eating macaroni and cheese.<p>

"I thought you were going to make a whole thanksgiving dinner by the way you ran off." Kurt said, trying at casual conversation while he chewed on his meager meal of macaroni and cheese. It wasn't bad, but it was also easy to make.

"Did I say I was going to?"

"Well no."

"There you go." Thus the conversation died, and they ate in silence. This would win the award of awkward dinners. This weekend was already off to a bad start.

* * *

><p>"Hey Karofsky, are you awake? Karofsky!"<p>

"Well I am now… I think." The other male rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he tried to stare up at Kurt, but it was just too dark to see him.

"Can we talk?"

"If I said yes, would you go away after?"

"Yes I promise…"

"Ok, fine, what is it?"

"Karofsky, the other day… what did you mean? When you said I could win?"

"T-that's why you came in here?" Kurt couldn't see his face, or where he generally was for that matter, but he had the feeling he was blushing so kept on it.

"Yes, I want to know, tell me."

"No, it isn't important. Go back to bed."

"Nope, I am staying here." Figuring Karofsky had sat up by now, Kurt felt around for his bed and took a seat.

"Hummel, why are you on my bed?" Karofsky asked after about a minute of silence.

"Oh um, I didn't want to stand. Now tell me." He said again, and was replied to with a large sigh.

Being confronted at midnight was odd; Kurt knew that, it was just a thing that had been bothering him. Coming over to Karofsky's bed was odder, but he was kind of hoping to catch him off guard. This was still war after all. He couldn't just let him forget.

Kurt's intense stare was useless in the dark; ignoring his demand completely, the larger male just kind of laid back down in his bed and rolled over, opting to pretend Kurt just wasn't there.

"I am speaking to you!" Kurt's voice was firm, but the dark form in front of him still didn't move. The darkness had become less inky, and Kurt was now able to make out the form of Karofsky.

"Yeah, can you stop that? I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine, I will try to sleep too." Then with that, Kurt laid down right next to him. It was meant to make Karofsky uncomfortable, but instead it was weird for him too. What ever made him think this was a good idea? Maybe Karofsky had put something special in the macaroni.

"Hummel, go to your own bed, I mean it."

"Do it."

"No!" The anger in Karofsky's voice was tinged by something else; it sounded as though he were trying to hold something back. After Kurt yelled 'no' so clearly, and refused to budge, Karofsky decided to take action.

Moving faster than Kurt could react, Karofsky scooped Kurt Hummel right up into his arms and started to carry him towards the door to throw him into his own bed.

"Is it because you like me?" Karofsky stopped walking. The question had frozen him there, and Kurt knew that had been the best thing he could have said to stop him.

Kurt wasn't sure whether or not it was because it was really late or because he had been put on the spot, but for once David gave him a straight answer.

"Yes, it is because I like you." Then with that he set him outside his door and locked it.

The answer hadn't surprised him as much as he expected it to; he knew it all along. Every sign had pointed to it. The scariest thing though was realizing that he might have the same feeling.

Everything about Dave was failing to scare him and beginning to amuse him.

A long time ago Kurt donned the paper boy status. It was so old fashioned, but the job was still available in his neighborhood, and there had been this shirt he just really wanted. No needed. His fashion sense was there, even at a young age.

One day a large dog started to chase after him. It was horrifying to watch something so large coming up from behind him. He yelled at it to leave him alone, yet it just kept following him. It never barked though, it only chased in a threatening manner.

It wasn't until the then young Kurt stopped to confront it that he realized he wasn't chasing him to attack him; he was chasing him to love him. The dog, immediately upon approach licked his hand, and looked up at him with those eyes. Eyes that desperately asked why he had to chase him so long, why he never stopped to give him a chance.

Everyone had expected for the dog to be vicious; it was what was expected of him. Later, when he found the dog's owner, he even learned he was meant to be a guard dog. There were certain standards he was to live up to. The dog knew to guard the important people to him, but he could never be this vicious really.

After finding the owner, things were different. Together they made sure the dog stayed in the gate, but Kurt, he had gone to visit him. Every day he spent with him he learned more and more things about him, and just how amusing he really was. The dog had been a new light in his life, a joy to hang out with, especially after the loss of his mother.

Kurt had grown to love this dog; sure they hadn't the best relationship to start out with, but no one could tell by looking at the two of them after a while. Even the owners of the dog had accepted he was just too nice to be a guard dog. They didn't even mind Kurt hanging about; they even let him take him back to his house at times.

The owners and the dog had moved a little later that year. It had been devastating to him, but he was able to accept it. Things happened and life moved on. He wouldn't forget about him however. That dog had taught him a valuable lesson.

David Karofsky was that dog. Every feeling he ever had for the dog was now coming out for Dave, except in a different a way. Something he was scared to admit, but something he knew he was going to have to believe.

David wasn't scary at all; he was large but wasn't scary, and the more he hung out with him, the more he was going to learn about him. ]Every new thing he learned about him, he was sure he would come to love. Just like the dog, Kurt was sure everyone would come to accept Karofsky for who he really was.

He knew it was hard, to break out of stereotypes, but that dog had been happy, and that was what he wanted for Dave.

Suddenly the war changed. Kurt was able to sleep easily as he knew the real enemy now. Not David himself, but David's denial. He was going to fight it off and learn what he can about him. It was time to confront him rather than running in fear. It was time to stop and learn his nature. Hints of which that had already come out.


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Chocolate

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have been busy lately.**

**Fun fact- I wrote this whole thing on my phone. I made a few revisions on Word, but other than that... whole thing written with my phone.**

* * *

><p>Five in the morning. That is the time it read on Kurt's alarm clock. Staring at it adamantly, Kurt blinked missing the transition from five to five o' one. Cursing this, he took his time staring at it another minute only to gain the same result.<p>

"What am I doing?" He muttered to himself as he pulled his eyes away from the clock. Nobody wanted to be awake at five, and yet here he was, having a legitimate staring contest with his clock.

That clock however was becoming the bane of his existence. He was more than sure it was mocking him. Unable to get to sleep, he kept turning to check the time only to see a few measly minutes had passed. This trend had continued on and on until finally it made it to its current time, five o' five. Already way behind on his beauty sleep, (he was sure he had gained some baggage under his eyes overnight). Kurt sighed and pulled himself up from his bed. Crawling out of his bed and lightly setting his feet down on the ground, he made his way downstairs quietly in the dark making his way towards the kitchen. There he switched on the light where he now only had one purpose in mind- hot cocoa.

Digging precariously through the cupboards he managed to retrieve what he was looking for. Kurt, with a mild smile of satisfaction on his face, proceeded to find a pot in which to boil some water in. Once he had that settled, he walked over to the couch and curled up on it in wait of his boiling water.

Allowing himself to close his eyes for even a second however had been a mistake; the tiredness finally found his way to him. Sleep had consumed him and he wasn't even aware of it. Kurt had fallen victim to the sandman, and it would take more than perhaps a bit of noise to wake him up. In fact he didn't find himself waking up for another couple hours or so when his sleep was disturbed by none other than Karofsky.

"Hummel, wake up!" Rattling the other, Karofsky managed to wake him up. He looked at Kurt with a mixture of worry and belittlement.

"You left the oven on Hummel, all your water evaporated too but that's not even the point. You left an open flame and then the stove emits gas, which could probably harm you if you inhale enough of it. There was so much wrong with that."

Not that he was trying to bag on Kurt-it was more that everything he said was brought out from worry, even if it sounded like scolding. It was only because he cared. Kurt could see that and he in fact knew that sometimes people whom appeared to be mean were actually the ones that were actually being nice.

Drowsily he seemed to glance around as if a bit lost. He had hardly registered anything Dave had said, and was giving him a bit of a blank stare as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. From what Kurt could make out with his blurry vision, he could see Karofsky was staring back at him. His expression was unclear however, so Kurt rubbed at his eyes a bit more until the world came back into focus.

"Oh David say that again...," a yawn emitted from his mouth lazily as he said this, but continued quickly. "I didn't hear you." Coming back to his senses, Kurt stared at Dave adamantly, whose features he were now able to see. Karofsky was staring at him oddly; Kurt was unable to tell what he was thinking.

"Kurt...," Karofsky began, saying his name as though it were a foreign but welcome flavor to his mouth. "You left the stove on with some water boiling." Kurt noticed how slowly this was recited to him; normally he would feel as though he were being treated as an idiot, but this time it was ok because he truly felt like an idiot.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! How stupid of me. I didn't mean to fall asleep! How long was I out for? Your house could have burned down." Kurt was practically flailing his arms around, fully prepared to beat himself up mentally when Karofksy took a seat on the couch next to him, disrupting his whole flow of thoughts. Both of them had gone terribly silent, their faces both turned towards each other just staring. As much as the sight would seem like an awkward moment, it wasn't, and the atmosphere was actually quite different. Kurt, unsure of his own face and expressions, was able to see karofsky's quite fine from this distance. There seemed to be a whole flood of emotions going through his features, and he couldn't settle on one. In a way he looked confused and a bit odd, but it was also a bit endearing to see his confusion, his frustration, his worry.

Kurt, who had made a decision to himself the prior night, made the decision to move. Move closer to Karofsky. Karofsky in turn didn't move at all, rooted to the spot. He looked a bit like a deer in headlights however, as Kurt inched closer to him.

Sure that Karofsky wasn't going to move, Kurt had made it right up to the other boy. He was so close yet hesitant to do anything. It was a bit of a scary decision but he ended up going for it anyway.

Kurt Hummel was kissing David Karofksy. It was something he didn't think he would have ever wanted to do the week before and perhaps even the morning for. Things had changed to him though and he was seeing things differently. Differently in the sense that, he was giving Karofksy a chance because he had actually admitted to liking him.

Not opposed to what was happening, Kurt could feel Karofsky growing less tense under him as he let the reality of the kiss sink in. Making out with his worst enemy certainly hadn't been on his morning agenda, but then again, screw what he planned. This was way better. When Karofsky was over the initial shock and fear, he had decided to kiss back. Kurt was able to tell this instantly and almost simultaneously discovered that Karofsky was a phenomenal kisser.

The way they were positioned was interesting. Karofsky was sitting on the couch more like a normal person would, though a bit slouched down. Kurt on the other hand was practically half laying across him and the couch. The only reason it managed to not be so awkward was because of the way Kurt's body had fallen almost perfectly against Dave's as the latter boy's arm supported him so that he would stay up. The kiss itself had been quite long, but everyone needed to breathe. Kurt would have kept at it all day if his rational thoughts hadn't returned to him as he took a break for air.

Turning to glance at Karofsky, Kurt backed away a slight bit to give the other some room. Kurt was trying his best not to stare at him, yet at the same time he was trying to gauge his reaction.

From obvious glances Kurt had been able to catch the redness of his faces, and just by listening he could tell that Karofsky was just about as breathless as he himself was. The only thing bothering Kurt now was how silent it was. Karofsky wasn't going to question what happened, surely he was confused? They weren't going to talk about it? Kurt hadn't wanted to be the one to talk first, but if he had to... he was going to initiate this conversation.

"Well then that was um..." Miserably failing at this, Kurt chuckled nervously and went to run his hand through his hair, but stopped just before reaching it. Doing that would be like murder to his hair, causing it to lose its- oh wait he hadn't done his hair this morning. Still, he didn't want to go through with that course of actions and instead set his hands in his lap. He held one hand with the other and stared straight ahead, now trying to not even look at Karofsky.

Karofsky however was doing quite the opposite, staring at Kurt in a bit of a marvelous stupor. Staring at the boy ever since he had attempted to speak, Karofsky had witnessed his movements and it caused a small smile to appear on his face. He had an idea and there was no way he couldn't do it. Reaching towards Kurt with his hand, he immediately reached forward and ruffled his hair.

Instant cries of protest arose from the other boy as he instantly reached up and threw his hands over his head.

"What?" Karofsky asked innocently, the mood lightening up a bit.

"Oh you know what David Karofsky. My hair- it's off limits."

"Oh even to me, even after you kissed me like that?" Oh crap, Karofsky had regained his composure, or at least most of it. Kurt at least figured he had switched into a sort of playful mode to cope with the situation.

"W-well that is I-" Kurt was blushing; at a loss for words he started to get up from the couch. "Look I don't what I was thinking. Now if you will excuse me. I believe I was going to make hot chocolate."

Kurt tried to get up off the couch quickly but the attempted was foiled by Karofsky's strong, jock arms. They had wrapped around Kurt's waist and he was being pulled back in like a particularly good fish who just couldn't keep its ground. Karofsky had pulled him onto his lap. His embrace was comforting. It was like being held by a bear, but in the good way. In a protectice, comforting manner. Not to mention how sturdy the other felt against his back. Kurt almost forgot to struggle. Almost.

"Lemme go. You can't do this! I really need to make that hot chocolate."

"I am doing it, aren't I? You don't mean that either. Stop avoiding it...Kurt... why did you kiss me?" Kurt couldn't quite make out his tone but he sounded a bit scary a bit playful. Either way it made him shudder. Maybe it was because of how close he was to his ear. Kurt didn't know. It wasn't like his brain was functioning correctly at the moment anyway. Karofsky felt so warm.

Not inclined to answer the question, Kurt tried his best to squirm out of Karofsky's grasp, but it was too tight. There was no way, and he wasn't going to lick him again. There was the chance he still wouldn't let go of him if he did that anyway. Falling back into him to lean against his chest, Kurt sighed. Karofsky was trying to keep a neutral face, but there was an obvious bit of pink in it.

"I wanted to Karofsky...you said you liked me last night, I think I like you too." Karofsky looked a bit startled at this, in fact a lot startled. Instantly he let go of the boy and pushed him away, gently mind you, before getting up off the couch. He started to hustle his way back to the staircase.

"Stop messing with me Hummel." The words rang out clearly throughout the room and it made Kurt realize just how positively ludicrous this all was. Before all this happened, Karofsky bullied him Severely. Kurt, after being kissed by said bully, found out the reasoning. Ok, so he was a closeted gay, life was hard on him. Still, in what way did that give him the right to bully Kurt? It didn't, because there really never was any good reason to bully a person. So once you got down to that, it was only logical to assume that Kurt would never want to forgive this person. Kurt, whom was a nice person, would forgive just about anyone. The problem with Karofsky was that he had crossed lines that went into fear. It then became a matter of a deep sense of fear whenever he was about rather than 'could he forgive him'.

Now if things kept the way they were going, Kurt would have tried to avoid Karofsky at all costs and things would have stayed the same, at least in that aspect. Throw in the factor of being forced housemates and that's where everything changed. Kurt, whom started out with the state of mind of defiance lost the fear that of Karofsky that was embedded inside him. Not all at once but it did of course ebb away as it proceeded. Karofsky, unpressured by high school was a bit different at his house, and all this allowed Kurt to see more of the truth and Karofsky for who he is. Everyone would have said this an impossible thing, and even he would agree, but he was telling the exact truth when he said he probably liked him too. He wasn't completely sure but he knew for a fact he actually did care for Karofsky and was intrigued by him.

"Karosky, wait... I am serious." Kurt couldn't exactly explain all this to Karofsky, but he wanted him to at least stop and listen so he could at least attempt to explain.

"Look I know how ridiculous it is- not that liking you is ridiculous- but it is true." Kurt started saying even before Karofsky had turned around. He had stopped walking and that had been signal enough for Kurt to start talking. His words having caught the other boy's interests, Karofsky turned around to stare at him and waited for this explanation. Except that he suddenly changed his mind and started talking instead.

"You really mean this?" He asked, with every bit of vulnerability in his voice as the next guy. He wasn't just a bully, he was a human too with real feelings and it actually struck something within Kurt to see this jock staring at him in such a way. Kurt seemed to gulp in air as he stared at him before slowly nodding.

"Yes, of course I do... look last night I was thinking a lot... and I cant really explain it without sounding weird but I decided I should give you a chance... initially I had meant friendship but well..." Things turned out a bit differently. Especially when Kurt had turned to Karofsky and had seen in that moment how attractive he had been.

Kurt could see Karofsky's expressions warring on his face. Kurt knew he wasn't sure if he could accept this or not. Accept if it was truth while at the same time accepting his strong love and lust for another guy. Kurt knew how it was and he could tell what he was thinking. Ultimately he must have decided it was ok however because ever so slowly he stepped closer to Kurt. Then, just about as he was going to make it to him, he stopped and turned and took a seat on the couch. Kurt just stared at him with an odd expression. Karofsky matched his look but patted the seat next to him. Kurt took the offer and hesitantly sat down. To his surprise, Karofsky reached his arm around him and pulled him in closer. Kurt had felt a shock go through his system as his heart had nearly flew out of his chest. That had caught him off guard.

"Ok we will try it... slowly." Wait try what? What were they trying? Kurt got a bit confused there but he wasn't going to question it.

Easing his way into a more comfortable position, he snuggled up to Karfosky as the latter turned on the T.V. Together that sat there. Internally Kurt was struggling however. He still hadn't known what they were trying. What he wanted to know the most and was unsure about was whether or not Karofsky perceived this as a relationship. Unsure of what he'd just done, Kurt tried to empty his mind of all thoughts and simply space out watching the T.V. Just for now until he could get his bearings straight.

Except when he did this the only thing he really could think about was how he hadn't actually gotten his hot chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8: An Ally

**First of all, I would like to apologize. **

**I require a lot of motivation to write, and if I start to doubt myself, this happens. I glanced at the reviews for this story and I really appreciate them all and I just hope that I am not failing you. **

**So, finally. Here is an update!**

* * *

><p>A shrill scream permeated the still air of the Karofsky household, causing the sole Karofsky in the house to snap his eyes open in alarm.<p>

Kurt. That was the first name his mind directed him to. Hopping out of bed, he threw a robe on, completing his 'outfit.' It already consisted of his boxers and a rumpled white T-shirt. Bursting out his door, he immediately went to check Kurt's room across the hall, where he found the door slightly ajar. Not even stopping to consider the repercussions, he pushed it open frantically, his eyes quickly scanning the room.

"Kurt?" he questioned as though he would magically appear at the mention of his name.

Nothing stirred in the room. Kurt wasn't there. "Dammit!" He yelled out to himself, spinning around on his heel. He half tripped down the stairs in his haste, which would have been rather disastrous if he hadn't caught himself in time. His heart already pounding in his chest, he took a deep breath to calm himself, and tried to think rationally.

After his now reasonably slower descent down the rest of the stairs, David cautiously glanced around the bottom floor of his house. There was no one there either. Everything was quiet. At his wit's end, he was ready to call 911 and tell them it was a fucking emergency.

When all hope seemed lost, Dave's ears perked up suddenly. He could hear the clear sound of laughter laced with the distinction of Kurt's voice. A flash of humiliation bore over his features at the thought that Kurt was hiding somewhere, laughing at him, and this had all been a prank. Turning his head, he turned towards where he had heard Kurt's laughter and seen that the front door was unlocked.

Following his hunch, he walked outside. The sight he was met with was incredibly bizarre. "Kurt?" At the mention of his name, Kurt turned around. He smiled at the sight of Karofsky in the doorway. He was sitting cross legged in the muddy grass, entertaining a small figure that was bouncing around him- a puppy.

"Kurt why is there-"

"He wandered into your front yard."

"Ok but why-"

"Am I on the floor? He's stronger than you'd think." Kurt winced slightly at that, but continued to explain despite the obviously traumatizing memory. "I kneeled down to pet him and he hopped up and pushed me back on the ground." Karofsky studied Kurt's appearance. His hair wasn't done yet, and his normally pristine pajamas were covered in filth. A combination of a bit of mud and the green mark of grass stains, especially on the back and the knees. After the first fall, Kurt must have damned his pajamas to hell seeing as he was so casually sitting on the ground now, playing with the puppy.

David couldn't boast much knowledge about dogs, but this one looked like it had jumped straight out of the Cottonelle Toilet Paper commercial.

"So you didn't steal it?"

"What! No. I told you he-"

"Ah Kurt, I never knew. You, so innocent, sneak out to steal puppies at night."

"I guess my secrets out," Kurt said, playing along. He stood up off the ground, the puppy circling around his legs, threatening to trip him. As though he were being arrested, Kurt held up his hands. "Innocent, gay fashionista by day. Puppy stealing rogue by night. I admit it! Arrest me. I am a horrible person. Foiled by a puppy." As if he knew what were happening, the puppy barked happily in response.

David smiled, clearly amused.

"You got away with it all the other times, but this one… he fought back, and it was just too much to handle!"

"Oh no, that wasn't it at all. Grudgingly, I admit I could have done a little more to prevent this - I grew careless. I am better than this, and now, here I am. In the hands of the police. I will go willingly." Neither of them realized how easily they were talking to each other. Together they began to paint the story of a puppynapper and to them it wasn't weird at all. Kurt was practically acting- no, not practically. He was. Good too. That monologue had been convincing.

It wasn't until Kurt had begun to come closer to him, holding his arms out and asking to be arrested, that Karofsky panicked. He held out his own hands in the same manner, but he was gesticulating wildly so that the other would get the message and stop walking.

Kurt looked confused, already forming that look on his face. David quickly said the first thing that came to his mind, hoping to distract him.

"Kurt. You're filthy."

Though the statement seemed to particularly offend Kurt, he did stop and examine himself. By the way he nodded, David assumed that he agreed. The other boy seemed to let out an exasperated breath, nodding in defeat.

"You're right... this one. He's going to cause a lot of trouble, I know it." Despite the prediction, Kurt just smiled at the puppy. "Well, I better get cleaned up. Watch over him," Kurt practically demanded. Before David could even wave a hand in protest, Kurt was already gone and up the stairs. David sighed, and moved to sit on his steps. The puppy shied away from him.

"Hey. wait a minute. You can't hate me already. Though I couldn't blame you if you do... really though, I am not going to slushie you... I mean who does that? Slushies people. I wonder when that - wow I am talking to a dog." David threw his head into his hands, frustrated. Kurt living in his house. It was disastrous. His mind had slowly started to fall apart, and everything he stood for was shattering. The more he hung out with Kurt, the more he had to accept things. That bullying was wrong- it always had been and he'd never forgive himself for it. That... Kurt was a respectable human being and the others were too. They were annoying but they were people. Most of all though he found he was coming more in terms with the fact that he was... gay.

The moment he had first realized it, he'd been so terrified. He still was but it was a part of who he was and he needed to accept it. "Hey... can I tell you something?" The puppy, who had been staring at him cautiously, warmed up a bit at the sight of his smile and welcoming gestures. Obviously he didn't answer, but Karofksy hadn't expected him to. He couldn't talk. The puppy walked closer to him and sniffed his hand. Ultimately he decided he was fine enough to lick, and Karofsky took that as a yes. He just really needed to say this out loud and if the only living thing he had courage to tell was a puppy, then so be it.

"I'm-"

"Dude! Lock yourself out your house again?" The question was followed by a sort of gawking, unpleasant laughter. David looked up to see his best friend.

"Oh um. No?" Karofsky was more baffled than anything, but Azimio seemed to take his tone to mean that he was lying, and carried on as though he had admitted to it. Karofsky wasn't too eager to correct him.

"What's with the dog man? Find it attached to your morning paper?" Karofsky eyed the small puppy in his arms, who he was now holding on to protectively. "I mean, I never pinned you as the type to have animal with your dad being allergic and all."

"Not deathly. Look, he just wandered in ok? Is there a particular reason your here so early?" David snapped, a little bit leery. He'd never felt such resentment for his friend before, but he had a bad feeling about this and things had sort of changed.

"Damn man! Can't a guy come visit his friend? Had to see how you were faring with fuckin' fantabulous Hummel, and perhaps even bail you out of baby sittin' duty. Puck said he'd be fine with hanging out with your charge. I left him over at my house." David suddenly realized he hadn't bothered to check who was stuck with whom. Puck? Well at least he was a fellow jock. It couldn't have been too bad over there. Karofsky didn't care that much though, because what got to him the most was the obvious slander against Kurt. "

He's gay," Karofsky suddenly blurted out.

"What? Huh, oh yeah, of course he's gay! We've been over this a million times. He's ga-"

"No! I mean the dog... the puppy. He's gay."

"The dog?"

"Yes the dog, he-"

"Man why do you even know that? That's disgusting. If you are going to keep him, make sure you break him out of it. He's young, I'm sure he could come back to his senses."

"How do you know?" Karofsky had to stop himself from yelling.

"Because eventually he'll know what's right." There was awkward silence where neither of them said anything. "Look man, you do want to come with me or not?"

"No, I need to stay here." Azimio arched an eyebrow at that.

"Damn man. You follow your parents order strictly. Well whatever man, I don't need you to have fun anyways. Catch you later." With that, Azimio got into his car. The one David hadn't heard pull up, having been too intensely concentrated on his thoughts.

That was when Kurt rapidly burst through the door. The puppy cowered in Dave's lap, and they both feared the worst.

"Why was he here?"

"Kurt. He just… wanted me to hang out with him, I said no."

"Oh." Kurt still didn't seem to like that Azimio had been here, and he was eyeing Karofsky rather suspiciously, as though he had been converted back to his old ways in a manner of seconds. "Good." As though this were his house, Kurt stomped his foot and went back into the house.

"Kurt! I'm serious. All I did was let him know I couldn't go hang out with him."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah I- look, I need to go finish getting ready?" Kurt pointed at his hair and Karosky suddenly realized that Kurt's normally pristine hair was _everywhere_ and his clothes hardly matched. They had been put on in a hurry. He tried to leave the scene quickly, but it was too late, Karofsky had already seen him. There was no way he could just erase the image from his mind.

"So you can give him back to me now," Kurt demanded later when they were sitting on the couch. Dave had been holding onto the puppy for dear life for some time now.

"No."

"Oh come on, I want to hold him. I worked hard to steal him."

"Precisely why you shouldn't have him, you're such a bad influence!"

"What? Ok. Here. How about we let him decide who he wants to sit with?" Contemplating that, Dave nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"Fine." He set the puppy down in between them. He seemed to glance between the two for a second, before going back to Karofsky. It had all been rather quick

"There, satisfied? I told you he digs me."

Kurt on the other hand just gasped. " Bendedict!" He accused, before dramatically turning away as if betrayed.

"Uh… gesundheit?"

Kurt looked at him pointedly sighing. " Benedict! Benedict Arnold!" Karofsky continued to stare blankly, and Kurt sighed. "He was a famous traitor in the American Revolutionary war."

"Oh right, that guy. Benedict. I think it suits him nicely."

"Wait Karofsky I was just joking. Don't really name him that."

"Too late. His name is Benedict."

"I hate you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

They turned to each other and laughed. It wasn't true. They both knew it.

But there was an underlying problem in their relationship that was more complicated at the moment than they were willing to discuss. So neither questioned why they were sitting as far away as possible from each other on the couch, their minds on other issues, even as they physically laughed with each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight For Me

**So, Tuesday's Glee killed me inside. I was literally sobbing into my pillow. **

**Anyways, look an update.**

**Song used: Wonderwall by Oasis**

* * *

><p>Despite the detached relationship Dave seemed to have with his parent's, Kurt could tell that David's parent's cared about him. It was just that apart from their fist overly happy greeting, they hadn't interacted with Kurt himself much nor their own son. It had made Kurt a bit worried about the relationship the Karofsky's had, at least until later that morning.<p>

"Yes, mom. We're fine- really! Kurt! No, no. Nothing like that. I was just telling him that he doesn't need to wash the dishes." Dave had turned to stare pointedly at Kurt, who continued to scrub at the plate in his hands defiantly. "So, Kurt, you could just set that down now," Karofsky reached for the plate," and I'll handle it."

Kurt pulled his arm back quickly, retracting the plate from Dave's lunging grasp. Flicking some water at David playfully, he tried to shoo him away.

"Yeah, right. These dishes have been piling up all weekend. I don't believe you, besides I've been eating here too, it's only right."

"No, Kurt. You're a guest," David said, having already said those words several times this weekend. Kurt had literally been trying to clean everything; turning the words back around by saying that being a guest was precisely why 'he had to.' He was imposing. David would then kindly remind him that he was forced to live here, so there was no way that he could be imposing. They'd both tensed after that, but this time Kurt replied differently.

"Actually, I live here. At least this month," he smiled that annoyingly irritating way he did that always ended in David's defeat. Sighing, he opened his mouth again to apologize to his mom, but closed it instantly, obviously blushing over something she had said. "Mom!" He groaned. "Don't say that!"

"What did she say?" David looked at Kurt, and shook his head.

"Mom...Mom! Look, we are doing fine, I promise. I know that, yeah. Tonight, right? Mmhmm, yes! Alright... alright. Love you too. Goodbye... ok I'll hang up first then." Sometime during the conversation, David had moved to sit in one of the chairs. When he looked up again, he was surprised to see Kurt hovering over him. "What?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me, I want to know"

"Stop being so nosy, Kurt!" Kurt's lips tightened, and he turned his head away.

"Fine," he muttered and went back to scrubbing the dishes a bit more violently. Karofsky scowled.

"Look, Kurt. It really wasn't that important."

David could tell that Kurt was ignoring him now, so he continued on.

"She just said... that we bickered like a married couple." There was a large crash as the glass Kurt had been scrubbing slipped from his hands. David stood up abruptly, and Benedict came over, barking from the living room.

"Benedict!" David called the puppy over to him, directing him away from the glass so that he wouldn't step in it and cut himself. He scooped the puppy up in his arms, and stared at Kurt. He smiled weakly." You didn't want to hear something like that, I bet?" David stood up and began to walk away. "I'll be back to help you with that, I'm just going to put Benedict in a safer place."

"D-David! Wait! I was just... shocked is all."

When he didn't turn around, Kurt bit his lip for second before deciding to go after him. He caught him in the living room, and intercepted him. "David, listen to me...please." It wasn't often that Kurt begged for things, but he just really wanted him to understand. "I was just shocked... really. I know what you're thinking... I wasn't repulsed at the thought of being married to you. Don't ever think something like that."

David flinched, because Kurt had hit the nail on the head. They were getting along well now but what would happen when they weren't being forced to live together? What would happen tomorrow when they had to go back to school? How would they treat each other then?

As far as everyone else knew, they hated each other. David had never hated Kurt, but he never expected for Kurt not to after how he treated him. Living together had been a bit therapeutic because he understood now that it wasn't true, especially after this weekend, but he still worried that Kurt was just tolerating him.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Benedict's whimpering as he began to struggle out of Dave's arms. David loosened his grip on him and set him down on the ground after realizing how hard he'd been squeezing him.

"David, I don't hate you."

"I know that."

"Ok."

"Ok."

David looked at him seriously for a second, before he doubled back towards the kitchen. "I am going to go clean up the glass. Don't worry about it, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him sadly, but didn't go into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Today is gonna be the day<em>

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Kurt was singing softly to himself in his room, yet loud enough to drown out other noises. He always thought that it was cheesy of New Directions to sing about their feelings but he had to admit he found it soothing. As conceited as it sounded to enjoy the sound of his own voice, it was true.

_Back beat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

David had finished cleaning the shattered glass a long time ago. It had taken a long time, considering he had made sure to pick up ever last pieces of broken glass.

Staring at the blank T.V screen, he petted Benedict absentmindedly. Same as he had been doing for about an hour, glancing towards the stairs now and then. Kurt still hadn't come down.

Mulling over earlier, he kept replaying the same scene in his head. The way Kurt had constructed his words around him, carefully. David's mood had been volatile, but he never wanted Kurt to ever carefully guide his words around him so consciously, not anymore. He wanted to look towards the future, not the past.

His mom's words had even dampened even that for him though, pressing him down with even more concerning thoughts. Kurt, he definitely had strong feelings for Kurt, but marriage was something he couldn't hope for. Even in those moments, he had been thinking past Kurt to a more general standpoint. Who would want to marry him? Would anyone ever love him? Kurt said he didn't hate him, but he didn't love him either.

David looked around, as if suddenly realizing his hand was colder. " Benedict?" He called out automatically. They had only picked up the dog yesterday, but he had really bonded with him. He held it over Kurt's head that Benedict loved him more as a little joke. " Benedict?" He called again, the puppy nowhere in sight.

Finally he concluded that he must have walked upstairs, where Dave had been avoiding. He sighed, if Kurt saw him, he would just state exactly what he was doing. Looking for Benedict. He nodded to himself, accepting the excuse, and then trudged up the stairs.

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

David had found Benedict scratching lightly at the door to Kurt's room. He had moved to scoop him up as silently as possible, intending to get him out of there, when his breath caught at the sound of Kurt's voice. He was singing and it was absolutely beautiful.

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

His ear was practically glued to the door as the last words of the song echoed in his head. Dave stared down at Benedict, who had stopped scratching and was now looking up at him smiled. "Yeah, I'll let you in."

Kurt jumped when his door opened. "Dave?"

"Benedict liked your singing."

"So, you heard?"

"Um, the end, yeah…"

Kurt stared at him for a second, before giving in. He patted the space next to him on his bed, motioning for him to sit down. "We need to talk."

David took the seat cautiously but nodded in agreement, because there was something he really wanted to know. "Kurt, what are we?"

Looking a bit taken a back, Kurt deliberated on the question for a second before shaking his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we… you know?" David gestured between the two of them, too scared to say what he really meant.

"No," Kurt said after a few seconds, warranting a defeated look in Dave's eyes. Kurt looked away from him painfully.

"Ok."

"You aren't going to fight?"

"What?" David's eyebrows furrowed. "Fight?"

"Fight for me. I know it sound silly, please don't look at me like that. I just don't think that we should plunge into anything… yet. After we um, k-kissed, I thought that was nice. I meant what I said then, that I thought about… more with you and you said we'd try it. Except I thought about it even more, and I really want to be sure that it's what I want. I don't want to string you along, only to decide that I don't feel the same for you because I don't want to hurt you David, I really don't. I am going to… think more on it, ok? What I really do want though is to know you more, just to talk… living with you has given me more insight on who you are, because you've let your guard down, but I worry about how you are going to treat me when we are back at school. When I saw Azimio yesterday, I got scared. I didn't know what you were talking about… what you were saying about me. I didn't trust you enough not to go along with him again, and it made me feel guilty to think that way. That I didn't trust you enough for even that, because we are in this hellhole Lima, Ohio and you can't even accept yourself because you're worried, and I understand the fear, but I just want you to accept who you are.

"I am not saying that is something I want you to do now, to tell everyone that you are gay. I wouldn't push anyone to do that, but," Kurt paused for a second, blushing. " I always imagined being in a relationship where together we kind of… screwed the world per say. I would want to walk down the hall, hand in hand with him, proudly. Share kisses before class, let everyone know…" Kurt grew quieter, as the tears fell down his cheeks. David hadn't said anything, but he was muffling sobs. "I know that's a lot to ask for, but I can't help wanting that. It's also why I want you to fight for me… to completely win me over." Hesitantly, he reached forward to grab his hand. "You've already began to. There's just so many things to think about, to consider. I just… can't do this with you, not right now.

"You think I don't know that, that I don't want that to? There's nothing more I want then that, you'll just have to give me time, but Kurt, I swear… I will be ready one day."

"One day, I know." Kurt sighed, and turned to stare out the window. At some point the sun had gone down, because it was dark out. Kurt watched as lights bleared into the house as a car pulled up the driveway. "You're parents are home." They both looked down at Benedict for a second as he whimpered.

Dave nodded, and started to wipe away his tears. "I better go greet them."

"Wait a second."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said! Just do it, ok." Confused, David nodded, wondering if Kurt was secretly bipolar or crazy. Nervous, he leaned in closer to Kurt, and their lips connected, sending instant shivers down his spine.

It had been very light and rather chaste, but he couldn't help but appreciate it. He smiled at him a little bit. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to… don't worry, it's a good thing."

"Alright." They sat there for a moment in silence, before Dave ultimately decided he needed to go greet his parents. "One more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Who is going to break the news to my parent's that they are now housing a puppy?" Kurt couldn't help but the smile at the question just as Benedict barked louder than necessary, causing them to tackle him, a fit of laughter overtaking both of them.

It was a shame that the next day was Monday.


	10. Chapter 10: An Opposite Kind of World

**A.N: Truthfully I had the idea for this chapter the last time I updated, basically. I just only got around to writing it now. **

**but hey, at least I am updating now. :D**

**Reviews? They make me smile.**

* * *

><p>Bursting into the choir room in his usual fashion, Will Schuester made his way over and scribbled a word across the board.<p>

It was now officially a Monday.

"Orangutan," Brittany said smugly, before leaning back into her seat.

It was usual for no one to correct her, but the thing was, maybe she was _right._

Nobody else said anything and instead carefully examined the board, squinting hard at it.

"You all must be blind or something, because that definitely says orangutan," someone else piped up. Kurt glanced sideways to where Brittany was sitting, and noticed the hulking jock next to her- Dereks? Davis? Dawson?- nodding his head, as if proud of himself. Brittany smiled in appreciation, waiting for the rest of the club to agree.

simply watched them, uncharacteristically quiet. It was a little frustrating, Kurt had to admit. Even if he didn't always like the reasons behind the assignments, he wanted to hear this one. "Mr. Schuester... though this debate is interesting," Kurt's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "can you tell us why you wrote 'opposite day' on the board."

The words were perfectly illegible, but Kurt had the right frame of mind to actually think about 's actions rather than the board. At his words, the others had turned around to stare at him, abruptly ending the aforementioned debate. Someone, Kurt didn't know who, had decided the board had possibly said 'onomatopoeia,' and then they had taken sides, Santana leading the charge for 'orangutan.'

"Good job, Kurt. That's exactly what it says. I've been thinking lately that things have been a bit backwards around here," he glanced across at the football players, "and that everyone should sing the opposite of what they are feeling." Everyone instantly protested, because that honestly didn't make any sense. It was a trap. They couldn't sing a hate song, because then it would be a love song and that would be weird, but singing a love song in any circumstance was weird, even if it was meant to be a hate song.

And though they weren't exactly obligated to sing either of those, it was still tricky, especially for Kurt.

This assignment was asking them to analyze their feelings, but portray the opposite. Which, would still reveal what they were feeling in the end.

Obviously wanted them to sing to their football player counterparts. They had to sing everything to them. It was part of the implications of their interactions with one another during this month. Amongst the commotion, Kurt stole a glance over to David. They shared a look of worry before turning back to , who was trying to get the room to quiet down. "Ok, guys, calm down. It will be fun, ok!" He clapped his hands together in a resolute fashion. "Now, Kurt, what tipped you off?"

"You wrote with your left hand." Kurt quickly came up with the first thing that hadn't sounded sarcastic or biting, not wanting to offend him or anything. If he were though, he would have also added that he had waited a bit longer than usual to reveal something unpleasant. Mr. Schuester was nice, he had good intentions, but he really wasn't good at these things. Although…. Kurt glanced at David again from the corner of his eye, but quickly snapped it back. He waited for to reply to him.

"Thus, the illegible writing you see before you." At this, looked a bit embarrassed. He had probably been hoping to have magically been ambidextrous, but writing with his left hand had simply produced a string of jumbled words. "Which, I do apologize for. Orangutan was a good guess though Brittany, I think that's what I would have gone for too." He joked, while Santana turned to glare at the others whom had opposed her, as if threatening them to go against her again.

The room had burst out into another large burst of argument once more. Nothing hostile however, and in fact, something quite the opposite. Everyone was getting a long in a friendly, joking matter.

Mr. Schuester allowed the debate between 'orangutan' and 'onomatopoeia' to continue.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to sing?"<p>

"Does it matter to you?"

"No, you're right, I don't care at all." Kurt was able to easily catch the smile on David's face, despite the fact that he was now looking away from him towards the football field in the distance. "You're only going to sing to me, why would it matter?"

"What, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Kurt teased, having heard it perfectly well. "I mean, I think you're talking to me but I can't be sure."

"I was just wondering how it could possibly matter to me that you're singing a song to me." One that wasn't spiteful. The song that Kurt had sung to him last week wasn't exactly one he wanted to remember, so this would be more a first. It was weird how much had changed since then. "It's obviously of no importance to me." David had indeed turned around now to make sure Kurt knew whom he was talking to.

"I haven't decided yet," Kurt said, staring calculating back at him. He was answering the original question. David nodded and stepped back away from Kurt, disappointment in his features which he quickly masked. Those words served as a double meaning. "Shall we go?" The two of them had been standing by Dave's car for a while now, and Glee practice had ended quite a bit ago. David nodded a bit stiffly.

"Yeah, get in the car."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey boys, how was school?" Dave's mom asked upon their immediate intrusion into the living room, only a cry away from the entrance they had stepped into a second before. Kurt had jumped at the sound of her voice-she wasn't supposed be there.<p>

In all fairness, it was her home, but it wasn't 7:34 P.M. It was only 3:45. The world was off balance, somewhere something exploded, the alien's were coming, the pigs were flying around Atlantis. Mrs. Karofsky was home early. "Fine," Kurt hurriedly said, coming over to the side of the couch to face her. He gasped as he noticed the small bundle in her lap. " Oh,er…"

"He's cute." Kurt, whom had resorted to glancing at his foot, snapped his head up and smiled.

"So, you're ok with him?"

"Yes, Paul, however… I can't promise you that he'd have any good reactions."

"Yeah, we figured that."

"Though, I am not too sure how he could say no to this face! He's just so cute. Where'd you find him?"

"Er, you know."

"Stray."

"Yes." They both smiled, identical looks of adoration turning towards Benedict who was asleep on her lap.

"Well, I took the liberty of giving him a bath; I really don't see how you boys thought it would be a good idea to harbor a puppy in this house. Did you think I wouldn't find out? No matter, we're keeping him, but there are so much other things we have to do—well of course not you, dear, you won't be here forever— did you guys even think to buy dog food? I think you're luckier I found out. I came here today and the poor thing was just wandering around confused. Though, not completely out of his wits, and actually quite hyper when I came up to him, he still should have all the proper accommodations. Especially when everyone's gone. I'm sorry, I'm rambling again, aren't I?" The woman smiled apologetically at him.

"No…it's…it's fine, really." Kurt smiled softly. He actually liked seeing the woman like this. She hadn't said much to him yet, and it was nice to just kind of talk to her. Demurely, Kurt sat himself on the couch as well, reaching over to pet Benedict. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here now?"

"I took the day off work." She said a bit absent mindedly, her eyes now trained on the television. Kurt's eyes followed hers and immediately identified the show as 'The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills.'

Although Kurt now had his eyes glued to the television as well, he decided to deepen the inquiry. "Any reason?"

"You."

"What?"

"Where did David go?" She asked abruptly, moving Benedict gently off of her lap. Upon being moved, his eyes opened as he was awoken from his sleep. Smiling at Kurt, he wagged his tail and trekked the small distance to him. "Oh, his room, I guess?" Kurt replied lamely. He had completely forgotten that David hadn't come in behind him, though he should have immediately noticed his absence. Feeling guilty, Kurt scooped Benedict into his arms and stood up as well. "I can go check on him?"

In all honestly, he wanted to scream at him. Why hadn't he followed him? Where had he gone? What made him think it'd be a good idea to leave Kurt alone with his mom? Not that she was unpleasant, nor had the experience been too awkward, but it did have the potential to be and there had also been no reason for him to completely skirt past him.

"No, Kurt, it's fine. I need to talk to him anyway for walking right past his mother, right?"

Kurt smiled because, yeah, that was another thing. Dave's mom really did seem nice, and he needed to take some advantage of that. Kurt fell back into couch as a reply. "Yeah, ok, Benedict and I will be here."

"David, honey?" A few minutes later, Jennifer Karofsky had her head poked into her son's room.

"Yes, mom?" He replied and she took that as an invitation to force herself the rest of the way into his room. She made her way over to him and took a seat tentatively on his bed, whereas David was laying down on it, staring at the ceiling.

"You never did tell me how school was."

There was a reason for that. It was just that he wasn't quite sure how to explain how school went that day. It was Monday, which, in normal circumstances could have explained everything by the simple fact that it was the bête noire of days.

Today however, it was more than that. Yesterday, he never wanted it to come; he didn't want to go to school. It housed ignorant people, people similar to how his old self had been. Heck, even what he was last week had more semblance to the people he knew at school than the person he was now. In fact, he didn't even know who he was any more. He was confused and it was all because of Kurt.

Of course, he wouldn't have described himself as a shadow of his old self. His old self was an eclipsed version of his new self, his _true_ self. Whatever he had been, it wasn't him. It had been a dark moment he was living through because of the expectations that others had set before him.

This sounded cheesy, but he was on the road to discovery. Kurt was going to know him better than himself too. He was sure of that, but also scared of the fact. Everything in his mind was whirling. All his life he was taught to be the perfect sons and perfect sons weren't gay. There was also the fact that he was mostly still scared of the fact that he was gay, and even admitting to himself had caused a hard lump to form in throat.

Going against the norm made life all that much harder, but it also made life less fake. This also meant that he wasn't actually living his life when you got to the root of it.

So how was school? It was moderately ok, if he had to put a description to it. With every football player paired with a glee club member, none of them had been too harsh on the bullying, thus no one had tried to put him up to it. David didn't think he could handle slushying someone again. His arms would protest and just stop, he was sure of it.

It didn't meant that people weren't taking note of his lighter, more airy nature and the way he was treating Kurt. Though he was sure that people rationalized in their mind that it was because they were being forced to live together, thus the interaction, it still worried him that they were seeing something more. It scared David, because he really just wasn't ready for any of this.

He was fairly sure he was in love with Kurt. Of that, he was sure. Even if he were too scared to admit he was gay, that was a fact.

This fact made it all the more harder to get through the day. Trying to force himself to not just stare at Kurt that blatant way that only Kurt seemed to be oblivious to.

And then there was that new assignment given to the Glee Club. He had been acting cool about it back then, but really he'd also been internally panicking. What was Kurt going to sing?

Mr. Schuester really was weird, he always though that.

David sighed, and decided to finally answer his mom. " 'S ok." He mumbled, not putting a single bit of his thoughts into words. If he uttered something now, it might all just spill out, and he didn't want that to happen. Especially with his mom.

It was usually rather easy to evade his parents, but sometimes his mom seemed really intent to talk to him. She was really much more observant than he gave her credit for. She nodded reluctantly, and stood up. "Ok… oh, I suppose I should tell you that we are keeping...," she twirled her wrist around, as if trying to capture the end of that sentence with her hand.

"Benedict," David supplied, and she nodded. He smiled a bit like that, and she did too.

"Yes, Benedict." She was already stepping out the door, but she turned back one last time. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

David though about how there was everything he wanted to talk about, but instead shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what made him think it was ok to leave me alone with you," Kurt said, stifling his laughter without much success. Benedict was running about their feet, barking and chasing a small, red dot.<p>

If he was being honest, he was disappointed that only David's mom had walked down those stairs. She didn't say anything either, just that Dave didn't feel too good and was going to nap. Kurt knew that David was her son first and foremost, and that she was lying. Kurt didn't understand why he was avoiding him all of sudden, but he wasn't going to question him, especially with his mom here like this.

At least they were having a fun time together. In fact, Kurt really did enjoy her company. When she had come back down the stairs, she had rejoined him on the couch as if nothing had happened, and began to chat about the real housewives that were still on the T.V. They had talked about nothing else, bar Kurt's brief inquiry about Dave, for the next half hour.

"Well, I better start dinner," she said after a while. Kurt nodded, and she left him alone on the couch with Benedict. The small puppy was rather tired, and had curled up once more. Chasing the small, red dot around and been most tiring to him.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from glancing up towards the stairs, hoping that David would come down any second. He didn't. Kurt pursed his lips a bit. He didn't understand what was wrong. They had been talking one second, and the next David had completely disappeared to his room without another word.

Had Kurt done something wrong? No, that'd be absurd. He hadn't done a single thing. There was obviously something bothering him.

Sighing, Kurt made the mental decision that his song for that week's assignment had to be perfect, because he didn't want to sing the wrong thing to David now. His motivation was lost, and that wasn't a good sign. The truth was, Kurt said that he wanted David to fight for him, but Kurt needed to put some effort into it too.

Some kind of mutual want for each other just wasn't going to cut it. Sure, the concept of just getting together seemed easy if they both liked each other, even if it was a sort of a secret relationship. There was more than that however, and that was never how life worked, nor was it going to in this situation.

The terms still stood, David had to fight for his affections, and fight for himself if their relationship were to ever see the light of the day. Lying cooped up in his room wasn't helping matters.

'Well,' Kurt thought, 'he has to come out for school.'

Apparently he didn't have to.

"Where's Karofsky?" Mercedes whispered to him the next day. They were sitting at lunch, where their football player counterparts still hadn't taken the initiative to come sit with them. Sure, they had move about two tables closer, but the Glee Club's conversation were still relatively safe from here.

You would have thought the football team had the worst attendance record when the truth was that they were always there.

"He doesn't feel good." Kurt said simply. Mercedes just shook her head, but backed off.

Kurt had been given the same excuse earlier, but he didn't really believe it. David's mom had actually gone to work in the morning, so David was just sitting alone in his room.

Coward.

* * *

><p>"You know, you didn't have to crawl out of your hole for me," Kurt said on Wednesday. Just like everyday, Dave was his ride. Yesterday his mom had told Kurt to drive Dave's car to school, which was how he had known Dave to either be stranded at his house or walking around somewhere.<p>

Since Kurt had come home to him in much the same condition, he assumed he had lay there all day. Though, he could have honestly been walking. Kurt didn't know.

"I can't miss that much school. My dad expects me to keep up my grades," David replied. He kept his face towards the road and didn't look at Kurt. He didn't initiate any further conversation and he didn't keep any of the one's Kurt tried to star going.

The car ride ended in silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his fingers in a rhythmic pattern across his desk, earning a menacing glare from the person beside him. He sighed, and just about ran his hand through his hair distractedly, before quickly stopping himself. He'd probably never do that.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt!" There was a fierce whisper from behind him. In annoyance, Kurt turned around to face Rachel.

"What, Rachel?" They were in English class, which, luckily sometimes allowed free time. The teacher wouldn't mind their talking. Something Kurt wasn't very grateful for at the moment.

"Yes, Rachel?" Only Rachel would dare to talk to him when he was in a mood. All the others knew to steer clear, but Rachel never knew.

"Are you ok? I mean, I kno-"

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Great! Have you decided what you want to sing for the assignment?"

"No, I-"

"Oh. Well, that's ok, you have until Friday, right? I am sure it will be great. I, for one, stayed up all night the other day trying to pick out the perfect song. I was paired with Milton, who isn't actually that bad you know, and though I don't thing it easy to find perfection with this assignment, I think this song works out in some way."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Kurt! Just because you're angry, please don't even-" The bell rang.

"I have to go." Kurt slung his bag across his shoulder and hurried out of the room. Rachel called after him and he ignored her.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, Mr. Todd! <em>

_I'm so happy! _

_I could _

_Eat you up, I really could!_

_You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? _

_What I dream _

_If the business stays as good?_

_Where I'd really like to go,_

_In a year or so?_

_Don't you want to know?_

Rachel's choice was a little surprising considering the movie that _Sweeney Todd _was. This whole opposite thing was also confusing, because it meant that everyone had to first figure out the meaning of the song, and then think of the opposite of that.

_Yes, yes, of course._

That was Mike. Mr. Schue never said they couldn't sing a duet, as long as they still did their own separate song. Obviously they wouldn't get to all of them, but because of the members genuinely loved singing, they had made sure to get their songs chosen earlier. Some of the other had even gone yesterday. And because Milton obviously wasn't going to sing with her, Mike had agreed to it.

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet,_

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!_

_You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone_

_In a house wot we'd almost own,_

_Down by the sea!_

_Wouldn't that be smashing?_

Kurt was trying his best to figure out was she was trying to say here. He decided to go with the obvious. She didn't wish to have a life with Milton, which was a bit hurtful but understandable, and that she obviously didn't want to live by the sea.

Which made sense. The setting being painted by the song was one of a more remote, private beach sort of place. Rachel Berry was going to be a star. That wasn't going to be her life.

_By the sea, in our nest, we could share our kippers_

_With the odd payin' guest from the weekend trippers,_

_Have a nice sunny suite for the guest to rest in,_

_Now and then, you could do the guest in!_

_By the sea,_

_Married nice and proper!_

_By the sea,_

_Bring along your chopper!_

_To the seaside,_

_Hoo, hoo!_

_By the beautiful sea!_

Everyone clapped when she finished, even Milton, who was smiling at her. He had been half insulted and he was smiling at her. Wow, ok.

Kurt supposed that even the football players were able to recognize her star potential. They all knew that her life was going to be bigger than this, even if none of them would be willing to admit it.

Overall, Kurt had to admit that the song choice had been a rather good one for the assignment, and it only made him more nervous for his own.

* * *

><p>"Hey Karofsky." Kurt and Karofsky turned around, only to see two of the other football players approaching them. No one else was around, just them.<p>

"Yes?" Karofsky asked quizzically. The only thing he wanted was to get out of here. He and Kurt had still hardly said a word to each other, but it was his obligation to get him home.

"We are just going to ask Kurt here a question, if that's ok?" That wasn't ok. He didn't know what they were going to ask him. They called him Kurt, which was a good sign, but there were so many things that they could ask that there just wasn't a good enough reason to say yes.

Sadly, he had taken too long to deliberate. "So Hummel, if it's opposite week, does that mean you are going to act straight?"

Before Kurt could even open his mouth to protest, the words were shooting out of David's mouth. "So it's opposite week, does that mean we are all going to act gay?" He snapped back.

Thames, the football player who had spoken, looked a bit taken a back but quickly regained his composure. "Well I am sure you don't have to act. You've been hanging out with Hummel, I am sure that make you gay."

"That doesn't _make_ me gay."

"Then what does?"

"_Nothing."_ Karofsky glared at them, as if daring them to say something else, but they didn't. They stepped back. "Come on, Kurt." David turned around and started to head towards his car, even more pissed than before.

When they got back to the Karofsky household, the first thing Kurt did was search around for Jennifer Karofsky. She wasn't there. He sighed in relief, but only because he really wanted to talk to David. About everything.

"Kurt, move." Dave asked curtly as he tried to push Kurt away from the foot of the steps.

"No, I am not going to move until you tell me your problem."

"I don't have a problem. Move."

"No."

"Move, Kurt."

"So nothing makes you gay?"

"Kurt. Why are we talking about this?"

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"You wanted me to tell them?"

"No, I… I just."

"Kurt, I did."

"You did what?"

"Tell them." Kurt looked at him confused.

"No, you didn't and you don't have to… look, I am sorry, I am not trying to push anything." Kurt sighed and tried to walk away, but this time it was Dave that persisted.

"What I said was the truth, because nothing is _making_ me gay. I _am_ gay. Plain and simple. It is who I am and it's not because of you, or anything else. I did tell them, they just didn't get it."

Kurt stared at him, a bit shocked. Not only had he had just told him straight out that he was gay, he had explained in a way that Kurt had never really thought of before, and it had made him ashamed of himself. " Oh."

"Yeah….," he looked off to the side," will you move now?"

"I guess so… just tell me what I did wrong?"

David sighed. " Nothing. You didn't do anything… except drive me crazy. Look, Kurt. I am just really confused, please don't take it personally…"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah… I understand. You don't hate me right?"

"No, of course not."

"Right, then I will give you your space." Kurt said, and nodded as if to make that a promise.

"Thankyou." David said, and passed him up the stairs. He stopped midway and turned back to look at him. " Kurt, it won't be this way forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. Chapter 11: Dirty Little Secret

**First of all, I want to apologize because this chapter is short. The last one was rather long though, so maybe this can balance it out. I didn't think I could make it much longer anyways. **

**I don't know if many of you have ran across this problem, but sometimes Fanfiction likes to cut out words that are on the original uploaded document. In the last chapter it did this, but the only thing ever cut out was Will's name when I say Mr. and his last name. Can't even type it or it will disappear. I found that hilarious that was trying to cut him out of the story. **

**Lately I have wished for a Beta because I would really like for someone to read what I wrote first, but I don't want to bother anyone because I update really irregularly. **

**Um, also, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, Favorited, and alerted. As some people know, at some point in this story, I just didn't update for a really long time. I want to be sure that people are still reading this. So, of you can please leave reviews? Or just let me know of your presence. I mean, you can say anything, like 'Moo!' or if you really want to express you gratitude 'Moo! With feelings!~"**

* * *

><p>The two boys poked their heads out of their respective rooms and turned to look at each other.<p>

Smiling nervously, Kurt pushed his door open just enough to slip his body out of it and walked over to David, who had opened his door fully now and was simply standing in his doorway." I'm scared." Kurt admitted, averting his gaze.

"There's really nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"No buts! What happens happens." Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, ok, you're right. We can do this!"

"Ready?"

"Yes," Kurt replied and David smiled. "Now, let's go see what your dad wants.

The two of them had been startled only minutes before when David's dad, Paul Karofsky, called them downstairs. It had only been David's name at first, but there had been a follow up shout for Kurt to come down as well.

What they didn't understand was why they both had to come down there, and that's what made it so nerve-wracking.

Kurt and Dave descended the stairs slowly, standing closer to each other than was perhaps publicly acceptable. Not that they noticed. They just took comfort in being near one another. A great feat considering the sort of relationship they had only a few short weeks ago.

"Um...yes, dad?" David asked when they stopped in front of his father. Paul Karofsky looked up at them from his place on the couch, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes, however, were scanning the two of them carefully. David felt Kurt discreetly inch away from him.

"So, you two thought you could hide it?" David's hearts suddenly sped up at his words and it took all his restraint to not hyperventilate.

"H-Hide what?" David asked nervously, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. He was trying hard to keep a straight face, but he was pretty sure he was failing miserably and growing pale.

"You know what. Son, you know, you could have told me. Kurt...you too. I expect honesty in this house."

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't think-"

"I won't take any excuses, but it doesn't matter now. I am completely fine with it by the way."

"You are?" David asked incredulously, and his father only smiled.

"Yeah! I mean, I know I have always been against it because of my allergies, but I really think having a puppy now is a good idea." In that surreal moment his mom walked out carrying Benedict, and the two of them burst out laughing. All the seriousness of the situation suddenly flowing away.

David briefly wondered if Kurt felt as shaky as he did, he certainly looked as pale. They quickly plastered smiles on their faces and laughed along. David felt ill suddenly.

"... Ah, you found Benedict then?"

"Not exactly, your mom told me. Either way, it's quite hard to hide a puppy, David." He looked at his son pointedly. "What did you think I was talking about anyway? You should have seen your face!"

David laughed, but it sounded fake. "Oh, nothing... so we can really keep him then?" He quickly changed the topic, adopting a giddiness about him which only in part was real. He had grown rather attached to Benedict. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited about this new development. It was just for a split second he thought his father knew he was gay and was perfectly fine with it, and that was all he ever wanted. He felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders only to be slammed back on again.

He felt worse than before and he knew that Kurt knew.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know this guy could cause so much trouble, but I am proud of him. He got both of your parents to accept him rather easily." Kurt said later, sitting on David's bed with Benedict in his lap. It was already around eleven o'clock but neither of them felt tired.<p>

"They aren't against puppies, Kurt. We just couldn't have a pet for obvious reasons. Somewhere along the way my parent's decided it would be hard to deal with a pet, but actually seeing Benedict changes thing up I guess. The idea just needed to worm its way into their hearts."

"That's very poetic of you."

"Shutup." Kurt smiled at the retort, snorting a bit. David weakly smiled back at him, but he was no longer paying attention.

"David?" Kurt waved his hand in from of his face after a few seconds, determining that he was completely out of it. "Come back to me."

"Kurt," David began, "it's opposite week, right?"

"Yes, it is," Kurt said slowly, trying to figure out what he was playing at. "Why?"

"I want to sing you a song."

"Seriously?" Kurt yelled out a little louder than he had meant to. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just done and quickly shook his head in disbelief and disappointment at himself for sounding so surprised by it. "I'm sorry, I just… I didn't know you can sing."

David shrugged. "No one really does." He got up off of his bed, and opened up his closet. He reached inside of it and produced a guitar.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Are you… going to play that?"

"Duh." David rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. He tried to tune the strings quickly. He hadn't played it in a while, but it sounded miraculously almost in tune. "I'm going to do the assignment for Glee."

He could tell that Kurt was surprised he even _knew_ what the assignment for Glee was. Ok, obviously he knew that Kurt was singing a song to him, but David supposed Kurt hadn't been giving him enough credit in the 'paying attention' department. Hell, he didn't sit there and veg out the whole time. In fact, he genuinely liked to listen to everyone. Not that he wanted to admit that.

"But why?"

"Do you not want me too?

"No, David! That isn't what I am saying… um… right now?"

"Yeah, I want to… sing it you. You're usually the one singing to me, so, um yeah…," he cleared his throat and plucked at the strings again. They sounded in tune enough. He tried to remember back to a couple years ago, when he had learned a few songs, and eventually his fingers were strumming the right tune. Ironically, one of the few songs he had learned was the exact on he wanted to sing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

These words weren't quite so opposite. In fact, they were rather spot on. Kurt tilted his head a little bit, looking confused.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

David's voice was a baritone. It was deep, but nice. He was singing the song softer and slower than it normally would have been, and there was a nice overall effect. Kurt was just staring at him now.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

In all honestly, he was surprised he still remembered the words to this song. They were just flowing so naturally out of him, and he wasn't sure whether he could even call them opposite.

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

It took Kurt a full thirty second to say anything before he simply exploded. "I can't believe you! Who has a voice like that and doesn't show it off?I mean- you, ahhh!" He was smiling from ear to ear, and David couldn't help but feel really happy as well. It was infectious.

"I'm glad you like it, "he said hesitantly, even though it was more than obvious that Kurt had been ecstatic about the song. " I am not sure what made me decide to sing it. I just felt I had to… and it wasn't exactly opposite, but one thing was for sure- I don't want you to be my dirty little secret."

"David, what are you saying, yo-"

"Yeah, Kurt, I know. I don't have to tell anyone about… me, you, all of this, but I want to. Look… today, when my dad called us down, you know what I thought he was going to say?"

Kurt nodded.

"I wanted him to say it. I mean, at first when he revealed he was talking about Benedict," David stared at the small puppy in Kurt's arms, "I was really relieved but that relief only lasted a second. Sore disappointment took its place. I thought… he knew and he was telling me it was ok, I just-" David's words were short as Kurt's lips were suddenly pressed up against his.

"Sorry, I needed you to shutup."

"Don't apologize."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Well, now I can get to talking. You keep cutting me off. David, this isn't going to be easy, because it's just something that is hard for people to understand. Even the ones we love aren't perfect, because no one is perfect. The best we can hope for is to believe in them, but for now… I think it is too soon. I understand the things I have said in the past, but I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. Your parents are nice people, and though I don't want to believe that they can ever do anything cruel, we'll just have to hope for the best. The time will come, ok?"

David nodded because he didn't know what else to say. He just stared at Kurt blankly.

"You can cry, you know."

"I know."

David didn't cry. He didn't feel like he could. Everything in his life was a mess right now, and he honestly didn't think he could handle it much the longer the way it was. Especially concerning the way things were now with the beautiful boy in front of him.

He smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back at him.

David was the worst person on this planet for ever having bullied him.

* * *

><p><strong>The song used was 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Come With Me

**I know this update took forever but I am not that sorry only because I have been really busy. I will be going into my very last few days of High School in this next week. That being said, I finally got inspiration for this chapter while I was dying after my Environmental Science AP test. It was in no way related, I just had some time to sit there and do nothing.**

**So, here you go. This chapter was originally going in a different direction, but I really like this a lot better. **

* * *

><p>"David!" Kurt whispered fiercely into the other boy's ear, a sense of urgency in his voice. "David, wake up! You have to wake up! You're house... it's on fire!" David's eyes snapped open then, almost all his tiredness wiped away in an instant.<p>

"Fire? Kurt! Why are you still here?" He asked in a sudden panic as he hopped out of his bed. Kurt came to save him, but David wished he hadn't. His life wasn't worth as much as Kurt Hummel's. Not nearly.

Instead of saying anything in explanation, Kurt just grabbed his hand and whispered for him to 'come on' in his same, worried tone of voice. He rushed him out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and right out the front door all in a matter of seconds. They'd done it so quickly and perfectly, that it was hard to believe that they could barely see each other.

David was pulled out into the night (or morning, he wasn't quite sure) with nothing more than his shirt, jeans, and shoes. This was a proper outfit, but it was cold as hell, and he suddenly longed for his infamous letterman jacket. Though he had grown to sort of hate the thing, he had to admit it was warm.

Shivering, he turned to look at Kurt, able to see him more clearly now that they were outside. The bright light of the moon caused him to practically glow against the dark of the night. David was sure that there were a few stars in the sky, but he didn't notice them. Kurt kind of drew in his attention. They stood there like that for only a brief second longer before Kurt retraced his hand from David's, and went over to David's car and hopped into the driver's seat. "Get in." He called over to him. Blinking in confusion, he did as he was told.

Unsure of what was happening, he turned to look at Kurt yet again, who had a small hint of a smile on his face. David's face scrunched up in confusion in return, and he decided to look at Kurt a bit closer. Something was off here but the first thing he thought to note was that Kurt looked warm. Like really warm. In addition to a gray long sleeve shirt, he had on this sort of plaid like jacket, complete with a scarf and some fingerless dark gray gloves. His hair was perfect as usual. Nothing was covering it, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You still had time to get ready?" and everyone knew how long it took for Kurt Hummel to get ready. Kurt just smiled at him some more and started the car as he slowly pulled away from the curve of David's house. "This is my car." He stated abruptly, as though this fact had just become important.

"Well, duh."

"How'd you get the keys?" He asked weakly, though he already knew the answer.

"I grabbed them off of your dresser. They weren't exactly locked up in a safe, David." David opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again immediately as he instead turned his head to look behind him as some great realization hit him. There was no giant blaze, no fire trucks, and no fire. He turned back around, confused. He had to be the biggest idiot for having not noticed it before because honestly it had been the most obvious thing in the world. Instead of asking what was going on, he just gave into it and sighed. "What time is it?"

"About 3:50 a.m."

"Are you kidnapping me?" Kurt laughed his beautiful, musical laugh.

"Yes, David. I am, in fact, kidnapping you."

* * *

><p>"So, what's with the dramatics?" David asked about twenty minutes later. They were sitting in a park, on a teeter totter, rocking slowly back and forth. David had been trying to convince himself that this was a dream, but he was sure if it was, he'd be doing more to Kurt than just sitting here with him.<p>

Kurt shrugged. "You know me; I can't just do things the normal way. That's too predictable." He smiled half heartedly, and turned to look up at the moon. The morning sky was still dark, but there were signs that it wouldn't be soon. Kurt stayed silent for another moment, before continuing. "I… wanted to talk to you."

That was it? "You couldn't have talked to me in my room."

Kurt smiled. "I could've."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't," Kurt confirmed as he planted his feet firmly on the ground to stop their steady motion. He got off the teeter totter slowly so that David didn't slam into the ground, and then motioned for him to follow him once more. He led him off to the side of the playground they were in, and onto the grass beside it. He studied a spot of the grass for a second before cautiously sitting down and waiting for David to do the same.

They sat there in silence for a while, but David didn't mind it. Kurt obviously came here to say something to him, so it was going to happen.

"David," he said finally. "You know how I told you your house was on fire?"

"… Kurt that was like a half hour ago, did you think I forgot already?" David was getting just a little bit impatient, but he tried to push that feeling away. He was tired and just a bit on the grouchy side, and the news that his house had been on fire had really actually freaked him out, but he managed to keep his patience in check and speak kindly to Kurt, just as he deserved. He just really hoped he was going to get to a point soon.

Kurt shook his head. "No it isn't that! Although… I wouldn't be surprised," Kurt joked, making fun of him for not having noticed there was absolutely no fire for a hundred mile radius.

"Ok, you woke me up and told me there a fire, what was I supposed to think? I guess thinking back on it now, it was really obvious, but I'm tired and you can't expect me to-"

"Anyways," Kurt cut him off, which annoyed him a bit, but David didn't protest. "When I did that, you um, you just came to me and didn't question it and… well, you forgot to check if your parents were safe, or Benedict, or anything else. The only thing you were concerned about was me."

Oh. David blushed. "Err, well I…" David didn't know how to go about this, what to say. He thought back to the moment that he legitimately thought his house was on fire, and really, it was only a moment. He may not have realized it for ten minutes, but there was something in the back of his mind that had just been screaming at him. It was true though, in that one second of danger, all he could think about was the fact that Kurt was there next to him, and not safe, and how it had scared him. He felt ashamed for not thinking of his own parents, but at the same time, the realization of how much Kurt meant to him was kind of startling. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

David was hardly able to see Kurt's reaction as he suddenly tackled him into a kiss. He was a bit startled at first, but easily adjusted and kissed him back. It suddenly seemed so natural that he wasn't sure why it wasn't. Kurt pulled back from him and smiled, sitting up right again. "Sorry."

"I told you not to apologize for that."

Kurt didn't say anything; he just continued to smile softly as he stared out at the park before him. It took him a while to say anything again, but when he did, David knew he was going to finally tell him something that explained why he was brought here. "When I was little, I used to come to this park a lot. I didn't play on any of the equipment because I thought it was gross. I expressed that to my mom many times. She would tell me I'd be fine, but I would still refuse to touch any of the stuff. I sat on the grass, just like this and watched all the other kids play and have fun. You know, back in those days there was sand here, not woodchips, and I wasn't even too keen to step in that."

David listened intently, looking towards the things Kurt pointed at now and then.

"All of it. All of it was gross. There was different equipment then, but I think you can tell what I mean. I gave none of it a chance; I just said it was gross. My mom kept taking me here though, and I would continue to sit on the grass and just watch everyone else have fun. I didn't understand why she made me do it. Then one day, a boy walked up to me. He asked why I was just sitting there. So I told him why. I flat out said that I would probably contract a disease if I went out there and I told him to not touch me. You know what he said?"

No, of course David didn't. "No, what did he say?" He asked, completely enthralled.

Kurt smiled. "He told me he didn't know what contract meant but that he wasn't contagious. 'So,' I said, 'you do have a disease.' The boy nodded and stepped closer to me. 'but not really,' he replied, trying to get me to understand as he grabbed a hold of my hand. I wanted to pull it back, but he really looked me in the eye then, and I couldn't help but stare at him. 'My mommy told me that it wasn't a contagious disease, so it's ok if I played with others.' I looked at him curiously, because weren't all diseases contagious? I said so and he shook his head. 'Not this one, my daddy said it was, but my mommy told me it wasn't and that it didn't matter that much.'

"What did he have?" David interrupted.

"He never told me actually, but as far as I know, he had nothing." Kurt said a little bitterly. "That was actually the only day I ever saw him, he was never at the park again, or Lima. I had never seen him before then either. He was just passing through. I find myself thinking back to day a lot though, because now I see it with such clarity."

"Why?"

"Let me get there." Kurt smiled at him, and then continued the story. "So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this kid stood there and assured me he had a disease. It didn't make the fact that he was holding my hand more appealing, but I decided to listen to what it was he had to say. His father had apparently told him he was a diseased child, and it wasn't too long after that his mom said they were going on a trip, and that is why he was here now. I was confused, because that didn't make any sense, but he had already stopped talking and pulled me into the sand. I shrieked loudly and pulled my wrist out of his grasped and stepped backwards, but I didn't die.

"Literally, nothing happened, because nothing was ever going to. I didn't become diseased; I just stepped into some sand. Once I realized that, it was ok I guess. The kid just laughed at me and motioned for me to follow him. I did. I followed him to everything. We went down the slide, climbed the monkey bars, and swung on the swings. We had a good time. I learned to never resent anything again before I knew what I was even talking about.

"Well, obviously I had to leave the park. My mom had seen that I had made a friend and let me stay longer, but we had to get home soon because my dad would be getting home from work and it was family game night. I was telling my friend that I had to go and I tried to ask him his name, but before I could say anything he said he had to tell me something. He lied he said, his disease was contagious. His dad said so, and he told him to not believe what his mom said because she was just trying to protect him. He was diseased and he was going to affect the other kids. I told him that couldn't be true, because I was perfectly fine. 'Yeah, but I think you are a lot like me.' I didn't know what he meant, and shrugged. I told him I had to go and I asked his name, but all he told me was that I would know it one day because he was going to be famous and everyone was going to know it. I told him I was too and finally agreed that perhaps we were similar. We promised we'd meet again when there wasn't 'nobody that didn't know who we were' and parted ways. I never saw him again."

When Kurt finished his story, David knew that Kurt knew that David understood why he told him this. "He was gay." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, he was. It's why I didn't get it until later. I think I was too young to understand all the implications of what he was telling me because I didn't really know myself yet. He was forced to feel that way from an early age though, because he was told all these things, and that must have been a horrible feeling. If I ever meet him again, I hope he doesn't feel like he turned me gay. No one has ever turned anyone gay, cause it just doesn't work like that." tensed up his hand, forming a fist. David silently reached his arm around him, and pulled him in close.

"No… it doesn't." David said thoughtfully, mentally beating himself up. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine, it's not li-"

"No! Not about the kid, though… I really feel bad about that too.

"For what then?" It was obvious he didn't know what David was talking about, but he should have, because it was truly the worst thing David had ever done. Treat him the way he had before all of this. David was so lucky that they could just sit here now, like this.

"What do you think, Kurt? I made your life hell, I made you feel bad about yourself, I hurt you… Kurt, if there's one thing I want you to know it's that your not diseased… we're not diseased. I was so stupid for doing that you… you were the sandbox."

"So you got that?" Kurt said to the last part, trying not to tear up at everything else.

"Yes, you're a good story teller."

"Why thank you but I think that makes me a playground."

"And that would make me you. Weird."

"This metaphor is actually what's getting weird." Kurt said, and got kind of quiet as David though about it. Yeah, that conversation was definitively about to head some where else. He wasn't sure they were ready to tease each other… in sexual ways yet. David blushed a bit at the thought, and decided to change the topic despite the way that they had been treating each other last week. "So, have you thought of a song yet?"

Kurt's face fell. "No, I haven't. I just… don't know what to sing to you. I mean, there are all kinds of things I want to sing to you actually, but not for this." It was already Friday morning and he had absolutely no idea what to do. He didn't necessarily have to sing, it was a club after all, but he didn't want to back down like that. Kurt sighed.

David just nodded and stood up, noting the fact that his parent's would most likely be awake soon. "I think we should head back now."

Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Yeah, you're right."

"Don't worry Kurt, you'll think of something."

"Maybe." He said a bit despairingly as he stood up from the ground. As they began to walk away, David grasped onto his hand. Kurt stared at their hands for a second, but didn't say anything. He just smiled and let it happen as they walked like that all the way to David's car.

It was only grudgingly that they got back inside of it.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't get what I meant about the whole playground thing because I suck and couldn't convey the message properly, it is basically like this. Kurt said that he was scared to go into the playground to touch anything because it was all gross. He didn't even give it a chance, but once the kid brought him into it to play with him, he knew it really wasn't that bad anymore and he actually had fun. Similarly, people are just homophobic for no reason. They are just as childish about it, and they really don't stop and consider how ridiculous they are being. If you are next to someone who is gay, you are not going to die, nothing bad is going to happen to you, and nothing bad is going to happen to them. Just accept it. Then we could just all have fun in life. Ok? Ok. <strong>

**This wasn't supposed to turn into an anti-homophobia mini speech/ramble, but well, there it is. Sorry, it is nearly 3 a.m and I should be sleeping. So, if you still don't understand what I am saying, message me or something and I will try to explain better.**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected

**To supergleek10- I know how you feel. I am mad at myself for not updating. **

* * *

><p>The drive back to his house was quieter than Dave was used to. It wasn't a bad thing, far from it actually, but it reminded him of how much his life had changed since this whole thing had begun.<p>

He was staring out the passenger side window since Kurt still insisted on driving, and it gave him time to just sit and observe, something he wouldn't have normally taken the time to do.

The sky outside was getting lighter, he noticed, a clear sign that the sun would be coming up soon and his parents would be waking up for work. He didn't worry about that; they'd be back in time. No, what he really took the time to look at was the way the light of the dimming moon was beginning to cast an eerie glow on the town about him. The street, it was familiar, but now it looked completely different to him. It was like it was showing a whole new side of itself just because he took the time to look at it.

His usual car full of jocks left his head spinning, not that he realized it before. They were loud and obnoxious. They blasted the music, shouted out the windows, and mercilessly crunched on snacks. He too, he'd admit, had been just like that. Hell, he had practically been their leader. He and Azimio had been an unstoppable force, all until Kurt Hummel had driven a wedge between them.

A much needed one really. Initially, his feelings had gotten the best of him. He refused to believe he could harbor any kind of feeling for Kurt Hummel, who was very much a male though Dave had tended to imply otherwise. At the time, he just took those strong feelings as anger, but over time he began to know that wasn't true. The lie he had created for himself had begun to burst even in his own mind, and even before Kurt had been assigned to live with him-something he still couldn't believe had been allowed- he had already been affecting him in a way that changed him as a person.

The difference wasn't in the silence, not particularly. The difference rested with Kurt. Everything about him was different and just being with him here and now was enough for David to want to completely give up his old life as the threatening bully Karofsky forever.

Yet, it never was going to be that simple. Sighing, David pulled himself away from his own thoughts and turned to look at Kurt.

"Tired?" David asked, noticing the way the other boy seemed a bit out of it.

"No." He said, and David knew he was lying. Kurt really shouldn't have planned this early morning outing, but David was glad he did. He liked learning new things about Kurt, even if they were just in small stories such as these.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of his house. He had begun to climb out of the car, but stopped when he realized Kurt hadn't moved at all.

"You know, you can't live in my car." Kurt didn't hear him. His eyes stayed forward, unblinking. Then, without a word, he hopped out of the car and dashed around the front of it, all the way into the house.

David didn't even have enough energy to shout after him, far too confused. He got out of the car much slower than Kurt did, suddenly feeling rather hesitant.

From where he was standing, he could see that Kurt hadn't closed the front door. It made the reality that he was standing outside on his front lawn even more ridiculous, and he grudgingly moved forward.

What awaited him wasn't going to be good, that he knew for sure. Kurt had thrown subtly and gracefulness out the window, and that was never a good sign.

It was way too early in the morning for this. David sighed dramatically, and charged forward, rushing into his house. Four- no five- sets of eyes turned to him.

"David, can you close the door?" His mother asked from her place on the couch. He did as he was told, and suddenly he felt trapped in his worst nightmare.

Sitting in his living room were his parents, and across from them was Burt Hummel. Kurt seemed to be frozen in place right in front of the man, as if waiting for some kind of silent signal. These two had only afforded a fraction of their attention to him before turning to just stare at each other, while David's own parent's were trying to bear holes into him with their eyes.

Benedict, somehow sensing the tension of the situation, silently walked up to David and cowered near his ankles. His whimpering was what broke the tension in the end.

"Dad," he heard Kurt croak out. Burt Hummel was giving him a serious look up until that point, when he couldn't help but crack, forming a silly half smile.

"Hey Kiddo," and that was all he needed to say. Kurt jumped forward and hugged him. It was a little awkward, but neither of them cared. "It's good to see you," Burt murmured as Kurt pulled back. They smiled at each other for a few seconds, before their looks turned more somber. "So, Kurt, where were you and… and David?"

"That's something I would like to know myself, Burt. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am that this happened, and I am quite frankly embarrassed the kids had gotten out under my watch, but I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Now, hold on there Paul. Let's just hear their explanation," Burt said, turning his gaze to the two of them. Kurt had stepped back so that he was now standing by David, while Benedict stayed sitting behind their legs, hardly concealed.

Paul looked a little agitated that Burt hadn't gone along with him, but nodded anyway, and the three of them stared pointedly and Kurt and David.

The thing was, David just didn't know what to say. To put that morning into words would be mocking the memory.

"We went to the park," Kurt said stoically.

"At 3 in the morning?"

"How did you know-"

"We didn't," David's mother replied to his house outburst, "but that's the point. We didn't know where you two were or how long you were gone, what if something had happened to you?"

"It was the-"

"David Karofsky, I don't care if you two had traveled to the safest place in Ohio. There are weirdoes everywhere, and anything could have happened. You… well, let's just say I am disappointed in you, but Kurt, I am astonished."

Unconsciously, Dave clenched his fist tighter. In some underhanded way his mom was telling him that she had expected for David to do something like this, while Kurt, Kurt was a saint. Not that he would have wanted to tarnish his mom's vision of Kurt, but for her to think so lowly of him.

Not that sneaking out of the house was the worst thing a teenager could have done. David didn't think of himself as the best person either, but now he really was trying to be a better person, and he really wanted everyone else to see that too and accept it.

"It was my idea Mrs. Karofsky."

"Oh, was it now?" That was Burt. "What park was it?"

"Just the one a couple of blocks away."

Burt just nodded, already in understanding. His look turned to Dave, and he just smiled, which was a little odd for Dave but it was also nice.

"I think… there's no need to punish these boys. If I hadn't showed up, we wouldn't have even known."

"So you think that makes it better?"

"No, Jennifer, it doesn't but I think we should cut them some slack. The whole point of this was so that the boys could get along, and not just them, everyone else too. I think it's going well."

"Wait, you know how the others are doing?" Kurt broke in. Dave was curious about it himself.

"Of course, do you think we would have thrown you kids into this without consulting each other?" David supposed the man was right. They were all parents after all.

This also meant that everyone wasn't being an asshole or else the whole thing would have been called off already. It made David wonder- what was everyone else doing in the confines of their own houses? He was sure it was nothing as scandalous as he and Kurt, but it was still something to think about.

Of course, this also implied that all their parents were talking to each other and that was a bit disconcerting, but it always made him think something was finally being done in Lima.

"So are we off the hook, we weren't really doing anything wrong?"

Paul sighed. "No David, you are not 'off the hook,' but we aren't really going to punish you. Just, please don't do it again?" His father said, glancing over at the clock. "Now I think Burt here wanted to spend a bit of time with Kurt before he has to get to work."

"Yes, Paul, thank you. And again, I'm sorry for intruding so early."

"It's no problem, Burt, really." Paul said, and he and Jennifer bid their goodbyes and returned back to their bedroom . That left just Kurt, Burt, and David as well as Benedict. The small dog has finally made his way over to Burt, and was now sniffing at his legs.

Burt laughed. "You two are doing all kind of things aren't you? Your parents told me about the puppy, David." Burt said, pulling the dog up onto his lap.

David laughed nervously, but nodded. This was one of those awkward situations he wasn't sure exactly how to handle. "Well I think I better-"

"No, I want to talk to you too, if that's alright?" David nodded a little reluctantly, and he and Kurt took a seat on the couch where his parent's had just been.

Together they turned to face Burt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Ok, here is the actual author's note. I don't know why, but I have been having a lot of trouble writing this. I mean, I have been writing some other things- but this, this is getting to me. So I hope that this chapter was good enough. This was like the third revision and I didn't even know it was going to come to this. and I am really tired right now, but if I wait anymore to update this I am going to punch myself.<strong>

**IN OTHER NEWS- I met Chris Colfer on Thursday and he was just beautiful and adorable! I didn't really get to tell him what I wanted to say because my brain froze, but oh well. It was still a fantastic day. Also seen Mario lopez. **


	14. Chapter 14: Tension

David shifted uncomfortably next to Kurt. He couldn't bring himself to stare at the man before them any longer and instead focused his attention on the small puppy in his lap.

"Why visit now?" Kurt finally asked, trying hard to keep the hurt out of his voice. Two weeks had gone by and not even once had Burt Hummel come to check up on his son. It wasn't something that had occurred to David before, but he was fairly sure that the assignment hadn't barred family contact.

For David, not having to see Burt Hummel for this long had been a godsend, but he knew that Kurt must have been tearing up on the inside over it. Sure, he had other things to think about, but David knew that Burt Hummel was a strong presence in Kurt's life and reasons why his father hadn't visited him yet must have been haunting.

Burt may have said he wanted to talk to both of them, but David knew to be silent for the time being. He watched as Burt tried to find the words to answer the question, stroking at Benedict absently and flicking his gaze between the two boys in front of him. David wasn't sure what answer Burt could possibly find with him, but it only made David nervous and more content to only stare at Benedict. "Kurt," he said after a couple seconds. "I wanted to see you, but-"

"But what?"

"But it wouldn't really seem like you were living here if I came in every day, would it?" Dave could see Kurt considering the answer, just as he was. In all honestly, if Burt had come to visit them everyday, Dave didn't think things would be going the way they were. In fact, the man couldn't have known this, but it would probably have just kept the strain between him and Kurt.

Dave would have been on constant alert at the thought that Burt Hummel would be making his way into his house and Kurt wouldn't have found the patience to give Dave any kind of chance with the safety of his dad to latch onto each day.

"No," Kurt said slowly. It was obvious that he really had considered it. "You could have called at least, still, right?"

Burt shook his head. "No, kiddo."

"Was this something that was decided amongst the parents too?" Dave cut in, causing the others to look at him. Burt looked a little surprised at his outburst, but nodded nevertheless.

"Yes, that's right. We agreed that it would be better this way. At least let things be for two weeks. Besides, your parents were able to tell me that he was doing well, and the situation was similar for the others." Burt looked a little thankful for the question, because he still seemed unsure of how he should explain this, but it was making a lot of sense to Dave. He wasn't really sure if Kurt was getting it though, he still looked a bit reproachful.

Dave glanced at the clock, as though the fact that they had something to do today had suddenly dawned on him. They only had about a half an hour before school started. "Um, Mr. Hummel, sir?" He broke in before Kurt could say anything.

"Call me Burt."

For some reason that made Dave even more nervous, but he nodded anyways. "Ok, Burt," he licked his lips unconsciously. They suddenly felt as though they were extremely chapped but he continued on. "We have to go to school soon." Burt turned to look at the clock and nodded.

Dave was sure that he hadn't exactly planned to stop here, seeing as he was dressed in his work clothes. At least, Dave assumed they were his work clothes. They did say "Hummel Tires & Lubes" after all. That would explain the early morning drop in. "And I have to get to work," he said, confirming Dave's suspicions. "So, I'll be back later to talk."

Kurt was still silent, which was a little concerning. Burt said goodbye to both of them, and promised once again to be back later before walking out the door. (He had handed Benedict to Dave).

"Well, that was…" Dave said nervously, not sure how to react. He held the puppy in his hands, staring at Kurt who wasn't saying anything. "Well, I mean, I don't think your dad hate-"

"Half an hour?"

"What?"

"We have a half hour before school starts?" Kurt asked again, though David was pretty sure he was capable of telling the time.

"Yes Kurt, the clocks right there if you ever need to look at it," Dave said, getting a little annoyed. Kurt shot him a look.

"Ok David, thank you for that, I will keep in mind to not ask you again." Benedict started to wiggle in Dave's grasp, and he let him drop to the ground. Kurt was just staring icily Dave, before turning around swiftly. "I am going to go fix my hair."

David stared after him, complexed. All of this was bothering Kurt more than he let on, that was evident now by his sudden attitude. Dave couldn't help be irked by this because Kurt wasn't even able to see the good in the situation, only the bad. It was like he was thinking to the first day again, when he was so reluctant to go through with the idea.

Sighing, David tried to call Benedict back to him, but the puppy was being stubborn and staying in the corner. "You too, huh?"

This day had been looking good to.

David decided howevr that he wasn't going to let this day go rotten without a fight on his part. He glanced towards the stairs, waiting for Kurt to come back down so that they could go to school.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys were probably bracing for a long wait, but I decided to focus. It's short but at least it exists. Which brings me to the next chapter- the next one should be longer, and I would finally love to get the song Kurt chooses to sing, but I really still have no idea! If anyone has an idea or a suggestion, can you please help? <strong>

**To everyone that reviewed, thank you. Though I feel you have all collectively become a " You can do it!" support group because I am so bad at updating. I will try harder. If you need to yell at me my Tumblr is Descendingintoconfusion . tumblr .com**

**Anyways, please leave reviews. I read through my whole story again today and I think I improved at writing a bit, because the begining was really bugging me but I got more intrigued by some later chapters. That being said, I still want to improve because I am still bothered that it's not as good as I want it to be. So if anyone has some criticism, I will surely take it into consideration. It could only be beneficial. - 3**

**( Oh and to SuperGleek10- It's great that you go to meet Chris too. :) He told me " Thank you for coming" and I said " No problem." and as I walked away, it occured to me that I completely missed my chance to say something great to him or anything. Gah.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Pressure

**First off, I would like to thank RENTlaVieBoheme for Beta'ing this chapter! It was very helpful, and without her I don't think I would have gotten this done today. **

**For those of you saying you love the story, your "hooked" and " addicted," I'm baffled. Really, I am. So thank you for that. **

**The song I decided to use for this chapter is _Pressure_** **by Paramore. Thank you Chriscolferskingdom and an anon for song suggestions. I love the song "Collide," and I will keep it in mind. I considered " Love the Way You Lie," because it fit well but I think it might have also implied lying, so in the end I decided Pressure would be the best fit.**

**Thank you for reading this story and keep the reviews coming because I like to know what you guys think- not to mention I'm pretty excited because the story's almost at 100 reviews. **

* * *

><p>David hadn't even come to a complete stop yet before Kurt had hopped out of the car and sped off to the main entrance of the school. They were already late, so David didn't even bother hurrying and since nobody else was around, he didn't make a show of trying to "control Kurt."<p>

Of course David had noticed the way the others had taken this whole thing as an opportunity to be as controlling of the Glee members as possible. He'd gone along with that whole 'I'm watching you' bit for a while, but now it just seemed entirely too stupid. Being glued to Glee members' sides every second of the day was a lot of effort for people who supposedly didn't want to really be associated with what they considered to be the bottom rung of the social ladder.

Then again, it wasn't even like that, not anymore. The shift had been subtle, but more and more had David noticed it. If he asked the others, they'd deny it in a heartbeat, but David _knew_ that this whole thing was no longer just an assignment. Somewhere along the lines, bonds were formed, and friends were made. Sure, the jocks were still being asses to the gleeks, but surely not to the one they had to live with.

See, when you lived with someone, it changed things up a bit.

"Overslept," he said before the women at the counter could ask. McKinley High didn't take things too seriously, luckily, so the women didn't pressure him into giving a better reason for being late. She just wrote him a pass and sent him on his way to first period. It was also one of the reasons he didn't really think Figgins was fit to run the school. He was always so worried about money, but he didn't even bother to enact a serious punishment for tardiness when students' attendance was something that garnered money for the school.

David sighed. He really was just thinking about _anything_ now to not think of Kurt. They weren't in a fight, but David kind of wished they were because then at least he would know what to think right now. Ever since earlier, Kurt hadn't said a word to him. Even when Kurt was stuck in the car with him, it wasn't like David could force the words to come out of his mouth, and that just left them to sit in silence.

It left him wondering what exactly had he done wrong, and it just wasn't something he had an answer to. When he replayed earlier events in his mind, all he could come up with was that Kurt was blaming him for things that entirely weren't his fault, and that just angered Dave. The more he thought about it, the angrier he just became, and that was precisely why he was trying to focus his mind on dumb little things.

_Some tiles on the roof are missing. The paint on the wall is ugly. Someone really needs to rehire the whole staff of McKinley._

When David finally took a seat in his first period class, it was already time to move on to the next period.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't really a pleasant person to be around in certain circumstances. Well, most circumstances. As always, she tried to talk to him in English class and that just wasn't something Kurt was going to go along with today. He was tired and in a bad mood, and far more than that-guilty.<p>

Blaming David for what had happened earlier wasn't going to solve anything. Especially because Kurt knew nothing was actually his fault. It had just been the easiest option at the time. Kurt was upset about his dad. The surprise visit had been welcome but it had also been well, a _surprise_. Until that point Kurt hadn't really been trying to focus on how his father had practically abandoned him for two weeks, but seeing him all again just kind of brought those feelings back up.

Focusing on David and his feelings for him had been consuming a lot of his thoughts, but Burt had just burst through those and scrambled things so that Kurt didn't know what to think about anymore.

Then now, here was Rachel, again asking him if he'd thought of anything for the Glee assignment. Something he personally never gotten to, and for once he wished they'd all just let him sink into the shadows on this one.

Except, it didn't seem anyone was going to let him. Something that became clearly evident by his later encounter with Noah Puckerman.

"Think of a song yet?"

"Why does that even matter to you, Noah?" Kurt was clearly frustrated. Since when did Puck even care so much? Since when did they all care so much?

Kurt tried to push past him, but Puck just stopped him. "Just asking Hummel; calm your tits." Again, Kurt tried to push past him. This time Noah let him, but he managed to call after him "We're all excited to hear you!"

When Puck was excited over something, it made him nervous and the 'we' wasn't making Kurt feel any better about why Puck was even asking. Puck was living with Azimio, and though Puck hadn't bothered Kurt in a long time and in fact has more often proven he'd be more willing to protect him, Azimio was still someone who needed to learn to let this whole bullying thing go. Kurt just wasn't sure how much this whole thing could be affecting him if he was only forced to live with Puck.

"Hey, Kurt. Can I talk to you?" Kurt wanted to tell Mr. Schuester 'no' so badly, but he grudgingly nodded and allowed the man to lead him to his office.

"If there's anything you need to say Kurt, remember I'm always here to listen. Ms. Pillsbury will also gladly help you with anything that you may need," Kurt tries his best to think of an excuse not to go in there, but Mr. Schuester is staring at him hopefully, and he gives in.

Kurt tried his best not to slump down into the chair stayed in the office as he stared at Mr. Schuester awaiting the inevitable question.

"How's… how are things going Kurt? With Karofsky?" Kurt wouldn't have been so bothered by the question if it weren't for the clear guilt shining through his teacher's eyes. It was as though he didn't believe in the assignment he himself had given, and now there was clear concern to see if he was safe.

Kurt frowned. It was more than that too. No one believed in David to be a good person. It was obvious that Mr. Schuester didn't think things were going well, and if Kurt looked a little down today, it wasn't because of David.

He wasn't being fair to him today, that much was obvious, but Kurt definitely wasn't mad at him.

Then there were the other jocks. They figured David was taking this whole thing as a way to personally bully Kurt at home. In all seriousness, that's what Kurt would have been expecting if the positions were reversed. They weren't though, and David was better than he has led others to believe.

"Mr. Schue, no disrespect, but this was partly your idea and if you don't have enough confidence in your plan then I don't think it should be happening in the first place," Kurt said, standing up, barely stopping himself from slamming his hands against the desk in front of him. "I don't think I will ever agree that it was the best idea, but I'm also not going to say it's the worst because, whether I believe in it or not, it's something that's working. David is treating me fine, ok?" Kurt turned around to leave, but even before Mr. Schue could process these words, Kurt had turned back around.

"And for the record I'm tired of these 'super-secret' parent meetings, but I'm glad something is finally being done around here, by rogue authority or not. So, um, thank you." His voice came out a little less harsh this time as he meekly smiled towards the man. Mr. Schuester still looked a bit shocked, so Kurt took the chance to just leave before anything else could be said.

While Kurt was frustrated that his dad didn't tell him anything, he began to understand his point and as a result gradually became less and less annoyed as the day wore on. He still kept silent and more to himself than usual, but it was only because he was really taking the time to _think_ things over.

The talk with Mr. Schuester had helped. Not that Mr. Schuester had really talked to him because Kurt had taken over the conversation, but the whole thing had been rather cathartic.

Getting that all out there was something he wanted to do for a while. In a way he had almost been admitting something to himself – that the whole plan wasn't a bad one. In the beginning he had obvious reasons for being against it, but now he was able to see with some clarity just how much it had worked out. Not only for him, but for Dave.

Kurt used to fear him. It would be lying to say he didn't. But in this situation, it became hard to, and really, it wasn't like David was even _trying_ to scare him anymore. In fact, it was the opposite now and today was somewhat proof of that. He was sure if David really wanted to, he'd be able to hunt Kurt down within the school and get him to talk, yet he didn't and that was all Kurt could have asked of him for the day.

In fact, he hadn't seen David since they'd separated that morning. Kurt was avoiding him and not because he was mad, but because after everything he just didn't know how to approach him.

Kurt knew that above all else he wanted to apologize for how he'd treated him this morning when he saw him again, which, he was hoping was Glee Club.

He had a song to sing to him after all.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that David didn't have this strong driving force to find Kurt; it was more that he realized it wouldn't be his best move. He wanted to fight against what was happening between him and Kurt – to make sure they were ok.<p>

But, if he learned anything, force wasn't the answer. He hadn't done anything wrong, as far as he knew, and if Kurt needed some space, then that was what he was going to give him.

That didn't stop Dave from dazing out all day, planning different scenarios in his head as to just what he would say to Kurt when he finally got to see him again. There were a couple of times he had almost just bust out of class and down the hall, an impulse he was able to luckily resist. Realistically, he knew he was making the right choice because it wasn't like Kurt was going to be able to avoid him all day.

They lived together, and if they weren't able to get to talk properly until they were back at Dave's house with no one else around, then perhaps that was better.

"Yo, Karofsky." David had to mentally prepare himself not to sigh as he turned to look over at Matthews, who was pointing over to Azimio. David turned to look at the latter and couldn't help but notice he was balling up pieces of paper, presumably to throw at David's head should he ignore him. They were in the middle of history class, but the teacher generally ignored them if they weren't being too much of a disruption.

They tended to have a little leeway anyway because they were the last class of the day, and even the teacher wanted to get out of there. Besides, it was hard to tell a jock to do anything and having six of them in one class was an exceptional amount.

"We need to talk." Azimio said to him, before turning back to look over at someone else. That just meant that he wanted to talk after class, which was just a tad but more relieving.

Not only would a conversation with Azimio be highly unsettling right now, but one in the middle of class would be horrifying because he just knew it was something that was bound to escalate. Two of the Glee kids were in here with them too – Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang – and he definitely didn't want them around to witness it.

It surprised even David that he knew who they were, but honestly, if he didn't know by now then he'd have to question his memory. They practically saw each other every day what with just normal classes, but then there was Glee Club where he really had no choice but to pay attention to them.

When you were around people long enough, you got to the point where you knew their names, whether it was something you intended to happen or not.

"What's been up wit' you lately?" Azimio asked once they were out of class. David was certainly wrong if he thought this was just going to be a talk between him and Azimio. As it turned out, it was a talk between him, Azimio, Davis, Matthews, and Duncan.

Then, hovering besides them was Mike and Mercedes. Mike was technically a jock, considering the fact he was on the football team, but he was also in Glee and that beat out everything else he could be considered to be to them so it was odd for him to be there and Mercedes just really didn't belong. No one seemed to mind it though, and David wasn't going to point it out.

"I've just been a bit busy." He replied anxiously, trying to walk away towards Glee club, like _that_ would get rid of the group of people behind him who were going to the exact same place.

"Yeah, well, so have we. That doesn't mean we ignore each other," Matthews said, earnestly. The group had collectively just begun to follow him. They didn't necessarily seem mad, just seriously accusatory.

"We have to live with them," Duncan piped in, throwing his hand out to point at Mike as though that were explanation enough. "And though we were told to spend time with them and watch over them, we weren't necessarily order to spend every, _waking moment_ with them. So you know, we were just, wondering where ya' been? It's ok to hang out…" He almost sounded sad, and David felt a bit guilty. They were right, essentially. David wasn't being fair to them, and they were his friends. He couldn't push them away in favor of Kurt, as much as he would do that, he didn't want to be friendless and he was sure that they meant well – at least to him.

He couldn't help but glance over to Mercedes, who was trying to act casual, but was obviously listening in and if anyone else noticed they weren't saying anything. In fact, it almost didn't matter that she was there, and that made Karofsky think that maybe, just maybe his friends were changing too. Even if they didn't realize it.

"Yeah, guys… I'm sorry. How 'bout tomorrow?" David said finally. That seemed to satisfy Matthews and Davis at least, and they nodded. Azimio nodded too, but David knew that he wasn't done with the conversation, and they'd be talking later.

Together they entered the choir room, effectively ending the conversation for the time being.

As they walked in, David was met with his first glimpse of Kurt since that morning, causing him to almost freeze where he stood. Instead of sitting in his seat, Kurt was standing in front of the room leaning against the piano next to Brad. Mr. Schuester was standing next to him.

"Alright guys, take a seat while we wait for everyone to get here and then Kurt's going to perform his song for us." _The song_. David had completely forgotten about it, and it suddenly made him nervous all over again.

He took his seat, an empty chair beside him where Kurt would normally sit.

Kurt wasn't looking at him. His eyes were carefully wandering from the floor to Brad, to Mr. Schuester, to the floor again, over to Mercedes, to some of the others, but never to him. David frowned, but he didn't say anything.

Instead, he tried his best to not stare at him either, but no one was talking to him, and it all suddenly became very awkward. When Mr. Schuester finally said they could get started, David almost cheered. Except, when he turned to finally look at Kurt he remembered all over again what was happening.

Kurt was looking now, scanning his audience, before his eyes finally settled on Karofsky. He did a brief nod to the band before pulling the microphone up to his mouth and starting the song without introduction.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

The song wasn't one David recognized, but the brief glance he spared to look at the others showed that some of them did. Some of the girls were mouthing along already.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

It was surprising to hear girl voices joining in with Kurt, now actively singing a long. It wasn't the first time David had realized the Glee club did that though, and it was always rather impressive how well it sounded considering there was no prior rehearsal.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

David was listening really closely to the words, trying to get the message out of the song. He knew everyone else was as well, some people more than others.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

And really, it wasn't hard to get the message. It was simple and some decision Kurt must have come to through out the day, because David knew he hadn't had this prepared this morning.

They were better with each other.

Their eyes locked and David smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back.


	16. Chapter 16: Distractions

**A.N: Hey! Yes, I know I did it again. I put this off a lot longer than I should have and I am really sorry. **

**I would like to thank RENTlaVieBoheme for being my Beta!**

* * *

><p>David threw his house keys at Kurt; 'catch' being the only warning given. Luckily, Kurt was able to turn back around in time to catch them.<p>

He gave David a cross look, but it was obvious he wasn't mad. "Those could have hit me, you know." Kurt walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"What? No way. I believed in you, so there was no way you could have missed them."

"Well, I believe you are locked out of your house," Kurt stated smugly, before closing the door and relocking it.

He fell back against the door and just laughed as David started pounding on it from the other side. "Come on, Kurt! Open up!"

"Nope! You're the idiot that gave me the keys!"

"Oh yeah, trusting you, that was my big mistake!"

Kurt just continued to laugh as Benedict ran up to him, barking excitedly and trying to jump up on his leg, causing Kurt to shriek. "Benedict!" He knelt down, trying to push him back, the dog getting paw prints onto his pants. "What's gotten into you?"

"He wants you to open the door," David said calmly over the loud barks of the puppy.

Kurt rolled his eyes, watching as Benedict ran off into the kitchen. Growing suddenly curious, Kurt followed him. "Wait a minute David; I think he's trying to tell us something."

"I'm trying to tell you something too – let me in!" Kurt ignored him and walked into the kitchen, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Benedict holding an empty food bowl in front of him.

"Oh my gosh! Benedict, we are so sorry!"

"Kurt!" Kurt glanced behind him towards the living room and sighed, taking the empty bowl away from Benedict and carrying it with him back to the door, the puppy at his heels.

"Fina-"

"David," Kurt cut him off, "did anyone feed Benedict today?"

David's face fell. It was obvious he hadn't either. "I…" He shook his head 'no.' "Forgot, after everything that happened this morning."

Seeing as they didn't have to hide the puppy any more, and the food bowl David's mom had bought was clearly in the kitchen, it wasn't something that should have happened. David's parents had made it perfectly clear that Benedict was going to be David and Kurt's responsibility since they were the ones who had brought him inside their home in the first place. Though his parents had no qualms with taking care of him on occasion, they had their own lives to attend to.

Kurt just sighed. "We have to promise not to let this happen again." And it wasn't just this incident, Kurt felt bad about having to abandon him in general every day when they went to school. Through the drama, he felt a certain amount of neglect towards the puppy.

Plus, what were they going to do when Kurt had to move out? He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head, before finally going to get Benedict some food.

"Hey Kurt, I'm sorry. I should've-"

"Don't blame yourself. We were both distracted this morning; we just have to make more of an effort not to be, alright? No pressure, right?" Kurt said, stopping for a second to smile at him and wink. "Here you go Benedict," Kurt said in a sing song voice once the food was poured into the bowl, the puppy blissfully ignoring him as he ate. He patted him on the back before getting out of his crouching position and putting the food back away in the cupboard.

When he turned around, he was shocked to see David just standing there, smiling at him.

Kurt caught his gaze and blushed. "What?"

"I never said thank you for the song you know." It was true. After Glee club, they hadn't discussed what had happened at all. The whole ride back had just been a relatively normal conversation about music in general, like which genre was best, but neither of them had dared to delve into the topic of what Kurt had actually sung to David nor the events of the day.

They had sort of silently agreed not to talk about, but it seemed now was the time.

"What's there to thank me for?" Kurt asked even though he knew the answer to it.

"Your voice, first of all."

"It's not too girly?" The effect that had on David was almost immediate as his whole demeanor seemed to close in on itself. He stepped back a little bit, and then forward, shaking his head.

"No, I, Kurt- you know when I said all of tho- I never meant," Kurt stepped forward too. "Kurt. It was perfect, I swear. Your voice is amazing."

Kurt stepped forward a bit more, smiling. It was cruel to say he was glad that David felt so guilty for the way he had treated Kurt before, but in a way, he was. If he wasn't able to recognize something had been wrong with such harsh bullying, then, really, Kurt didn't think they'd be able to get along like this now.

Even now it still hurt, but he was getting over it, if only because the David now wasn't the Karofsky of then. It was like dealing with a whole different person. He wasn't saying it never happened; just that he was sure David would never do anything like that again.

It confused Kurt to no end that he liked David as much as he did after that, but it was hard not to like this new, real David Karofsky.

"Calm down- I was joking! I'm just really glad that you liked it." Kurt tried to say reassuringly. David still looked like he needed to be convinced.

"Um, so I know you hadn't had a song picked this morning… what changed?" David asked before Kurt could say anything else.

Kurt sighed at that. "Well, today didn't start out so well, you know…" David nodded; of course he knew that. "And I really didn't want to deal with anyone, but they are just so obnoxious I can't get away."

David actually snorted at that, and Kurt gave him an amused look. David quickly motioned for him to carry on, looking embarrassed.

"So Mr. Schuester…"

"You're great revelation came from Schuester? Really?"

Kurt just stared at him. "Yes, yes I know, just let me finish!"

When he stayed silent for several seconds, David looked at him skeptically and Kurt just bit at his lip, knowing he had to continue on. "Well, he had seen how sad I looked today and he… he automatically assumed it was because of you."

David looked stricken by those words, but didn't say anything, determined not to interrupt again.

"Er, well, I got mad at him for that. He was in part responsible for this whole thing, right? Now if he believed things were… going to be bad between me and you, why go through with it? If he didn't believe in his own plan to work, especially one that could have potentially – _potentially _– put me in a lot of danger, why do it? So I got mad at him for that, but especially for blaming you…

"I realized then how much pressure was riding on you because I know a main part of this was all because of us."

David nodded to this, because he'd suspected that for a while. The tensions had always been rather high between the jocks and the gleeks, but nobody had bullied another worse than David Karofsky to Kurt Hummel, and that was really what had to have set the plan in motion.

"Now I think it is great idea, but if he still doesn't see that then I don't know how he could still be such an advocate in belief but I also think it's down to the way we act in public. We get along better than… better than we could say, but I just really wanted you to know there was no pressure there in that area or in… in anything, and that's really all I wanted to get across to you." Kurt said, fidgeting slightly.

He was waiting to see how David would react to all this. Kurt wasn't necessarily saying anything bad about him, but he was implying that a lot of people thought of him as giant threat to Kurt's well-being. Not to mention the huge implication of what Kurt didn't want him to feel pressured about.

Instead of reacting badly, like Kurt was waiting for, David leaned in and kissed him.

"Kurt, you know I-" There was a knock on the door, causing them to jump apart. Benedict started to bark up a storm as he ran to the door. The two of them looked at each other before following in his footsteps, confused. That conversation would have to wait.

It was David who opened the door, only to be faced with Mr. Hummel. David stepped backwards instinctively, which gave Kurt full view of his dad. Just as they had done that morning, they stared at each other. Kurt's face was unreadable, and Burt's was nervous. Finally Kurt cracked a smile and bounded towards him, giving him a hug. "Dad!" He shouted, holding onto him for a few seconds before letting go. "I am really sorry about this morning… please, come in."

Saying that Burt looked relieved was an understatement. "Hey kiddo, is this a good time?"

"Um… yes, Dad, of course. Benedict, shh!" Benedict shrunk back at the command and stepped closer to David, who looked like he was in a daze.

Kurt led Burt back over to the set of couches in the Karofsky's living room, and motioned for him to sit down on one couch while he and David sat on the other.

Kurt took it upon himself to start, "Dad… I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have exploded on you like that."

Burt shook his head. "No kiddo, you were right. I shouldn't have let those stupid rules stop me from seeing you. It just wasn't right… though, I see you two are getting along rather well, so maybe the rules did hold some merit?" He said, suddenly smiling over towards David. "I'm sorry; I don't think we ever really properly met. Burt Hummel."

He held his hand out to David, and David couldn't help but just stare at it in return. He barely just stopped himself from saying 'I know,' and instead told him his name and shook the man's hand.

They awkwardly smiled at each other and that was that. "So, how has Kurt been to you? I know he could be a nightmare when you're trying to get into the bathroom."

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, while David tried his best not to blush just thinking over the time when he had first figured that out. He really had been acting really stupid that first day.

"Hey Kurt, I am just saying! It's the truth, and you are technically invading their house; I need to make sure you are treating them right as well." He had a point there, but really, did he have to try and embarrass him now?

David for the most part stayed silent, because he didn't feel so comfortable around Mr. Hummel, even after that 'proper meeting.' The two just continued talking for a while, and though they tried to integrate David in the conversation at almost every opportunity, there was just still so much that he didn't know about the two of them that he was simply content with just listening.

He knew how good of a relationship they had, but this really just proved it, and it made him happy to see it. Though his relationship with his father wasn't a bad one really, he just didn't have one like the Hummel's and it made him really happy to know that the events of earlier and the last two week's didn't strain it as much as it could have.

Finally, Kurt got to the point. "So are you going to keep these 'super secret parent meetings' secret still?"

"Not if you don't want me to. Besides, I don't think they could throw anything else into this plan."

"And you'll visit more?"

Burt nodded. "Of course, kiddo."

Kurt smiled, but David wasn't so sure he liked that idea. He was glad that it would make Kurt happy, but would Burt Hummel be popping up like this every day?

He sure hoped not. David silently petted Benedict and tried not to let his discomfort with the idea show.


End file.
